NIB 2: The Rising of Cold Evil
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: Since the events from " A New Icy Beginning ". What will happen to everyone now? Will it all end with justice? Or Tragedy? Find out in this next story. OC in-use
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter people. :)**

**Chapter 1: The Being...**

Rain... Heavy, wet, pouring rain went pouring so mightily from the day's clouds which were a miserable grey. This scenery can be seen through a window from within a hospital, and that viewer... Was a certain, purpled-haired vampire girl.

_'' This weather sure is awful-looking... Quite represents the events from a while ago. ''_

Aria quietly sighed to herself in sadness for all that has happened to everyone, and glanced over to see the Ramirez family sitting in chairs, as they all waited to hear any news about their injured father and brother. Aria's family weren't present at the moment though. Evie and Joshua went out to the hospital's entrance to get some fresh air 'cause Evie felt oddly dizzy and a bit tired. While Thatch was in the hospital's bathroom.

Aria blinked sadly, turned her face back to the window and watched the sorrowful-looking scenery from the other side of the glass. Aria began to think to herself.

_'' I don't understand. Why did this all happen? How could something this terrible have happened to us? What did those three want from us, and what were their goals for it? And why... Did my hands glow when I touched that helmet, WITHOUT my Star Compact!? Wh- ''_

'' Aria? ''

A voice brought her out of her questioning-thoughts as she turns to see Thatch, along with Evie and Joshua, looking at her with slight concern for her. Evie spoke softly with concern to her.

'' You looked really deep in thought there. Are you ok love? ''

'' I'm fine! It's just... ''

Aria took a pause as she glanced away sadly and said a little softly to them.

'' From after all that's happened to us, I feel so... Sad and confused about it. ''

Thatch frowned and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder as he tried his best to console his girlfriend.

'' You're not the only one Aria. We're all feeling pretty down right now, and confused too. ''

Thatch's words DID make Aria feel if only a little better, as she gave him a tiny smile. Then Joshua spoke up as he asked Aria with a wondrous face.

'' I want to know something Aria. What exactly... Happened back there? When you touched that helmet, your hands started to glow a goldish-white which caused it to break and the guy screaming and writhing like he was in great amount of pain. Do you know Aria? ''

'' To be perfectly honest I... I don't know what happened. ''

Aria lowered her eyes as she explained to her adoptive family.

'' My hands just unexpectedly started to glow when I touched that helmet. I never had that happening to me before and the only magic and powers that I could wield from before were my Star Compact. ''

'' What about your other powers? ''

'' Huh? ''

Aria looked up at Thatch as he explained to her.

'' Remember that contest back in Scare School, to see who had the best scare? When I was bullied by those three kids. You had blue flames covering up your whole body, and both of your eyes were pure black while your left eye with that star-shaped pupil was glowing white. ''

'' ... Oh _that_ power! You se- ''

'' Pardon me everyone. ''

The Manora family (as well as the Ramirez family) turned their heads to see a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties, and was a doctor. She had short bowl-like dark green hair which was kind of curled-up a little, neon yellow eyes and pale skin. She wore a grey-sleeveless dress with a white-long doctors coat and knee length boots of the same colour.

She speaks to them all as she firstly introduced herself to them.

'' My name is Reina Whitestone, and I'm here for the people of... Let's see. ''

Reina checks her clipboard for a sec before lowering it back down, and said to them.

'' Lucas and Dusk Ramirez. You all here for them? ''

'' Yes, yes we are! Are they alright? ''

Dawn and all the others came up to the doctor as they eagerly wanted to know if the two were alright. Fortunately, Reina gives them all a reassuring smile whilst she said to them.

'' Yes they're fine. Despite with a few broken ribs and the other a broken arm, they're both alright. ''

Everyone sighed in relief from hearing that the two older will be alright. That's when Fatch spoke to the doctor as he asked her with a slightly-pleading look on his face.

'' Could we go and see them? ''

'' Of course! Follow me. ''

With that everyone followed her to where the two vampires were.

* * *

><p>Both Dusk and Lucas were in the examination room. Lucas was sitting on the examination booth (Not really sure what they're called) with an arm cast, while Dusk was laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his stomach. Whilst he lay, he was gazing at the blistering rain through the window on the right-hand side of the room.<p>

'' Sigh... ''

Dusk heard his father sigh there, so he turned his head round to see Lucas looking down at his feet sadly. Until Dusk began to speak to him.

'' You ok Dad? ''

Lucas looked up towards his son and tried to give him a smile as he reassured him.

'' Y-Yes I'm alright Dusk. How about you? ''

Dusk wasn't really buying it as he lowered his eyes slightly at him.

'' _Dad... ''_

Knowing he was busted. Lucas let out a small sigh of defeat and said to him.

'' Alright, alright I'm not ok. In fact... I feel absolutely dreadful. ''

Lucas had his sight onto the floor as he lowly admitted to his eldest son.

'' I feel like I've failed my role as a father. I failed to keep my family safe, I failed to try and keep my dear ones ''

Dusk was shocked and upset to see tears dripping from his father's eyes, whilst he tried to wipe them away to no avail, and trying not to break down.

'' I-I... After all o-f the-se... Years I- I didn't know... And now af-fter... Seeing wha... Ack! ''

Lucas couldn't continue to talk due to his throat tying up pretty badly now, when out of the blue... He felt a hand placed onto his shoulder which made Lucas look up, sees Dusk no longer laying on the bed and was now standing next to him, whilst giving him a solemn face.

'' Y-You shouldn't be up Dusk, get ba- ''

'' Please Dad! Just... Hear me out. ''

Seeing he was serious, Lucas did just that and was silent while Dusk began speaking to him.

'' You are not a failure as a parent, and you're not the only one who feels that way. Everyone who witnessed what has happened must be feeling terrible right now. ''

Lucas CLEARLY knew that he wasn't the ONLY one who was feeling down. He sighed as he quietly agreed with his eldest son.

'' You're right son. But I just cannot live with myself for not saying anything to Marco. I-I mean all I just stood there dumbfounded like some idiot, whilst one of my children was in a great amount of pain! I should've done something! But instead... It looked like that everyone and myself were disgusted with him. That's just not... True at all Dusk. ''

Dusk felt awful for seeing his strong father breakdown and beating himself up like that. So without a moment to spare. Dusk leaned in and hugs his father tightly, whilst made Lucas wide teary-eyed in shock as he muttered out quietly.

'' Huh? ''

'' We'll find away. We will find a way to rescue Marco and Aquilo! And I know that deep, deep down inside. Marco knows that we all as his family and friends, don't hate him for who he is. ''

Dusk gently pats his father as he said with a small-soft smile on his lips.

'' So don't give up. All hope isn't lost Dad. ''

Lucas didn't know what to say, nor couldn't for he was speechless from his son's words of determination and strength. With a small sniff, Lucas returns the hug using his good arm, and along with a small smile on his lips now when...

'' Mr Lucas and Dusk Ramirez? ''

Both male vampires quickly detached as they turned to see a young female doctor standing hallway through the half-open door. With a quick clearing of his throat, Lucas speaks to her.

'' Yes we're them. Is there something wrong ma'am? ''

The young woman smiles at the pair and just said.

'' Oh nothing's wrong. Just guests who are eager to see you. ''

With that she opens the door full, and in came a bunch of vampires who were hugging the pair of them (Gently mind you) and were relieved to see them.

'' I'm so glad to see you're ok love. ''

Lucas chuckled as he hugged his wife with his good arm, whilst saying softly to her.

'' Do not worry so my angel. ''

Dusk nodded as he said with a smile to them.

'' Not like we were gonna die or anything. ''

'' Yeah but you were still injured pretty badly back there. ''

Dusk looked down at Fatch and with a good-natured chuckle, he playfully ruffles his hair while saying to him.

'' That you are right little bro. ''

'' ... So ''

Everyone turned to Keira who wore a mixed expression of wonder and worry, as she asked everyone in the room.

'' What are we gonna do now? ''

Then Kyle spoke up to them now with a worried face as well.

'' Y-Yeah. Big bro and Aquilo are still stuck with them scary people! ''

'' And not to mention... My Star Compact is still in their possession. Who knows what they could do with it! ''

That made everyone in the room worry because with the three bad guys having the compact in their hands, who knows what evil. DIABOLICAL plans they could use on not only them, but the creature world AND the human world also!

'' Aria's right guys. ''

Midnight said to the others with a serious expression as she spoke.

'' With her compact in their hands they're bound to do something evil to not only us, but to everyone! ''

'' Exactly sis! But... ''

Katie looks down as she spoke in a lost tone of voice to her.

'' What can we do? We don't have a clue on what they're planning next and as for their world, we might not have a spell that could be strong enough to open it... ''

Everyone was silent for the moment until...

'' I'll tell you what we do. ''

Everyone turned to Fatch who had an expression of firm determination, and said to everyone in the room.

'' Our plan right now: Is to save them, and stop the bad guys! ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in The Otherworld)<strong>

'' I just can't believe this. I just CANNOT believe what has happened! ''

WitcyLina was pacing back-and-forth the room in anger and worry, while Wulfric and Thanatos just stood and stare at the witch. Till Wulfric spoke up and said in an easy-going tone of voice to the witch.

'' Look WL- ''

'' WitchyLina mutt! ''

'' Alright, alright WitchyLina. What's with all this fussing for anyway? I mean it's not like the end of the world or- ''

Wulfric was comically broken-off his sentence for WitchyLina was now close up face-to-face with him, as she said loudly to him.

'' Are you _that _much of an ignorant, imbecile!? That helmet SHOULD NOT have been broken in the first place! ''

Wulfric was pretty much shocked and confused now, but before he could say a word to her, WitchyLina snaps her head round, points at Thanatos and said.

'' Thanatos! You still have that compact? ''

Thanatos blinked at her in a slight daze, before replying to her.

'' Uh y-yeah I do... ''

With that he took out the Star Compact from within his cape and held it in his hand as he asked her.

'' But why- ''

'' Good 'cause I have a _little _mission for you. ''

Thanatos was taken back now. First the old hag was yelling and shouting about and now she has a MISSION for him!?

'' A mission!? For wh- ''

Then out of the blue. Slow. Padding. Footsteps... Could be heard from the tunnel-like entrance from the end of the room. The two men both had confused-yet curious looks whilst WitchyLina's look... Was that of grave worry and horror!

The footsteps slowly got louder, and louder, and louder and for what felt almost like an eternity! It stopped... And everything went silent. After a few more minutes of silence. Wulfric said to the two with a glance.

'' Is just me or where they the sound of- ''

'' RRAAAAHHH! ''

Wulfric and the two let out startled gasps whilst Wulfric let out a "Whoa!" as he dodged a flying object which nearly hit him on the head, and smashed against the wall into tiny pieces instead.

The three villains turned their heads back to the dark entrance, whilst the animal-like growling continues. WitchyLina said in a quiet voice of dead-end trouble.

'' Oh no... ''

Till finally... Something came out of the shadows and stepped into the dimly-lit room, and once it did. The trio were horrified and most of all DISGUSTED from what they were seeing!

It was the strange being and this time it looked ANYTHING but GOOD! Its torn-up clothing was now all pure black with purple markings, its skin was grey and had dark-purple like veins from underneath, its crystallised arms were now black and had purple markings as well, its tail was now double and slightly longer with scythe-like tips on the ends of them, and as for its wings... They were gone and now appeared to be completely wingless!

The being was also hunched over so the three could only see its now messier and wilder-looking hair which was dark purple with black streaks, and its wolf-like ears were black, slightly-torn and had dark-purple insides. When it let out a raggedy breath, it lift its head up and once the three saw its face... Disgusts took over their minds.

The beings face had purple-like veins and its eyes... Oh its eyes were such a sight! The right one was completely black with no pupil and had purple-like blood shots in it instead, whilst the left... Ugh, the left was completely crystallised over in darkish-crackling like static!

The being licked its teeth which where 10x sharp, and the only words which were spoken, were from within the trio's minds.

_'' This is bad... "_

_'' How revolting! ''_

_'' Now I see why it needed a helmet... ''_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done. Suspenseful end don't you all think. :)<strong>

**This isn't looking so good. What's going to happen now I wonder? :(**

**The rest shall be known in the chapters to come. As always thanks everyone and for R:R ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 people :)**

**Chapter 2: Underestimation**

The four continued to stand, still as statues, as they only focused on their eyes to stare at the other. After feeling what has been like forever, Wulfric groaned in his mind.

_'' Ugh, this is ridiculous! It's not like that creep is "boss" or any of that garbage. Now's the time to pummel! ''_

_'' Wha- Don't you fool! ''_

Not hearing the witch's cry of warning, Wulfric began to charge at the being who just stood still and with his right fist pulled back, he let a loud cry.

'' Eat fist ugly! ''

And with that, Wulfric delivered his punch out straight at the creepy-creature, but for only... To end up hitting nothing instead.

'' Huh? Wh- ''

Before he could realise what's just happened, the being appeared right behind the werewolf and before he could turn to look back. The being kicks him right in the back of his head, which made Wulfric fall face-hard into the ground... PAINFULLY! Wulfric lifts his face up and felt his now-terribly-sore muzzle whilst groaning in pain, until he glares heatedly at the being who was now crouched onto the floor like some savage animal, and said in a heated-up voice whilst slowly arising to his feet.

'' Why. You. Little... Grraaah! ''

Wulfric charges at it again with even more eagerness to beat it to a pulp! Unfortunately again, the being leapt up, avoided Wulfric's attack, kicks the werewolf from behind then Wulfric... Landed against the stone wall painfully!

'' Oooow! Why that-Oof... ''

Wulfric muttered as he now sat on the ground whilst rubbing his tender-muzzle. Failed to notice a shadow looming over him, which was the creature's as it was powering up blackish-purple energy in its right arm. Once Wulfric glanced up with one eye, he stares straight up in shock and anger then before he could do or say anything...

'' ZAP! ''

The duo had their eyes covered from the harsh flash of the being's energy, and once they uncovered them. They were shocked to see wulfric... Who was now a blackish-crystal STATUE! With the thing's back still to them, WitchyLina glanced at Thanatos and silently mouthed " Use the compact. " to him. Thanatos nods at her in full agreement, looks at the compact in his hand as a sinister smirk appears on his lips.

_'' Hehe... Say goodbye d- ''_

'' Ack! ''

Thanatos was so caught-up with his thoughts that he did not reacted in time to dodge the creature's kick, which struck him _pretty _PAINFULLY in the stomach, which sent him flying and landing painfully against the wall, unconscious.

WitchyLina now has had ENOUGH of this little charade! She whips out her wand whilst the thing was distracted and said in a wicked voice.

'' Nice little charade. But now... It's curtains for you! ''

With that, Witchylina sends out a bolt of dark purple magic at the thing, who just turned its head round and sees it coming. A vitciorious grin was on the Witch's face as she felt like she's finally gonna take out that waste of existence! Unfortunately... That victorious-vigour was soon replaced with shocked-disbelief, as she watched all of her magic being absorbed into it, INSTEAD of damaging it!

'' *Growls*...! ''

The being growled at WitchyLina before it zaps her with its right arm, and coming straight for her.

'' Oh no! ''

Thinking it was all over. WitchyLina covers her eyes as she awaits her crystallised-death... Only. Something felt kind of odd so she uncovered her eyes, and sees that ONLY her BODY was crystallised in place. Only leaving her head spared.

'' Gruh... Gha- Ugh! Release me at once! ''

Unfortunately all of her cries and demands fell onto deaf ears, as the being ignores her and goes over to the unconscious vampire instead.

'' Uh... Oh. W-Where am...? ''

Thanatos slowly come out of unconsciousness as he held onto the side of his head in a daze. Only to snap outta it. When he sees the being towering over him, teeth bared and silently-growling whilst staring down at him with bloodthirstily-evil eyes!

At first, a shocked expression was on the teen vampire's face, then a look of fury took over as he said menacingly to the creature.

'' So you think you're tough huh? Well, have a taste of... Huh? ''

Thanatos soon noticed that the Star Compact was no longer in his grip. He frantically looks around for it until he spots it, over way at the far-side of the room. Out of his reach.

_'' Oh s**t...! ''_

Thanatos looks back at the creature and was now a little nervous as he watched energy building-up in its right arm. With a small gulp, Thanatos shuts his eyes and braces himself for crystal-impact, then...

'' Zap, zap, zap, zap! ''

Slowly. Thanatos opened his eyes and was shocked and a little relieved to see... That only his feet and hands were crystallised! But unluckily. He soon discovers that he couldn't get up and was now REALLY stuck!

Thanatos grunted and pulled as he tried to desperately break free from his crystal-trap, but to no avail. He stops when he noticed the creature walked off and heading straight for the discarded compact.

Thanatos felt confused and curious now.

_'' Why's that thing going over to the compact? ''_

Whilst WitchyLina wore a sneaky-wicked grin as she thought to herself.

_'' Wouldn't do that if I were you. Might get a "nasty shock" from it! ''_

They watched it as it was now in front of the compact, bends down, picks it up and examines it in its right hand. Thanatos was confused whilst WitchyLina... Felt flabbergasted right now.

_'' What in the name of... Why is nothing happening!? ''_

After minutes of silence. The being looks up towards the other entrance in the room, then... Suddenly runs off down it in swift-speed! Thanatos was speechless whilst WitchyLina calls out to him.

'' Don't sit there like some simpleton! We need a plan right now! ''

Thanatos looks at the struggling witch, then asks her with a raised-brow.

'' Why? W-What's happening? ''

WitchyLina ceases her struggles as she pauses a sec, then said in a hint of a grave tone of voice to him.

'' Nothing good. That I can tell you. ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

Marco had fallen asleep onto his side whilst holding the material closely to his chest. He was sleeping soundly until...

'' Thud... Thud... Thud. ''

_'' Mmm... H-Huh? ''_

Marco's eyes fluttered open as he was woken up by that strange thudding-like noises. He was slightly curious and freightened at the same time as he slowly rose up to a sitting position, clutched the material tightly to his chest and stares at the open entrance whilst the thudding gets louder.

_'' Who or what's making that noise? Is that Thanatos coming back for me!? Or one of the other two!? ''_

Curious-frantic thoughts piled up inside the vampire's brain, until... Silence. The thuds have stopped, but just before Marco could breath out a sigh of relief.

_'' *Gasp!* ''_

Marco froze up as his ruby eyes went wide in shock and horror from what he now saw. What has enetered into the room wasn't Thanatos nor the other two baddies, but a low-growling, creepy... Ugly monster! Its looks freaked him, and once he see it's eyes... Marco mentally shuddered in disgust and fear, whilst the being makes a small, animalistic-growl, and slowly walks over to the vampire.

Marco desperately wanted to run away right now, but his body wouldn't agree with him, so he just sat there frozen whilst staring up at the incoming creature. Once it was right in front of him. it bends down to Marco face-to-face, stares at him for a second, then takes a glance down to the collar around the vampire's neck. Marco felt a shiver go down his spin as the thing checks out the tag on the collar which read: _'' Property of Thanatos A. ''_.

After a small, nervous gulp. Marco finally finds his voice as he tries to calmly speak to the thing.

'' W-Wha... What are you doing? ''

The being doesn't reply to him, and instead ignores him as he now spots the piece of material in the vampire's hands. Marco tries again as he said with a bit more force this time.

'' Who are you? ''

After a minute of silence...

'' *Exhale*... Why Marco. ''

Marco went rigged in shock when he finally heard the thing speak, and it's voice was just. Plain. Cree-PY! It sounded so scary, foggy, cold and unfeeling. It was layered as well as if two people were speaking slightly out of sync. But most of all... How did it know his NAME!?

'' Do you not know... Who I am? ''

The being reached it's hand out, easily removes the material from the shocked vampire's hands and tells him whilst looking at it.

'' The one who Fatch found back in Scare School? The one who Fatch brought to his home for the weekend? And the one... Who saved you from death? ''

The thing was now in the vampire's face, whilst Marco was in an unfortunate loss for words. How does he KNOW all THAT!? All of them incidents, which involved Aquilo. This creature shouldn't know anything! He couldn't have! Except... No. No, no, no, no, no it couldn't BE!

Marco stutters out in complete horror and disbelief to the thing with wide ruby eyes.

'' N-No... Y-You could-dn't... Not! ''

'' You've guessed right, vampire... It's me... Aquilo. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! That thing really WAS Aquilo! Oh this isn't good ONE bit! What will happen now? :(<strong>

**Found out in the next-awaiting!**

**As always thanks guys and for R:R-ing. ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 :)**

**Chapter 3: Crystal Rampage!**

Marco couldn't believe it... He couldn't and DIDN'T want to believe what he was hearing. This scary-looking creature... Is Aquilo!?

'' A-Aquilo? B-But how... Your looks... And you're... T-Talking... Why? ''

Aquilo remained as cool as ice as he just simply explained to the terrified vampire in a icy-tone of voice.

'' It turns out that I was that witch's _experiment. _She said I was an "incomplete" subject, and was needed for_ re-surgery_... But after all that. ''

Marco's wide eyes followed Aquilo as he got up to his feet and said whilst examining himself.

'' I felt... Power. Such dark, overflowing, delicious power! And not only that but with a boost of knowledge and a VOICE of my own that I can FINALLY speak with! But... ''

Aquilo lowers his arms as he said with a dark-loathing voice this time.

'' That she-maggot thought I was a bit _too _bad for my own good so she created a mind-controlling device, puts it on me and made me her mindless little puppet. It was such a PAIN to be trapped and moved about like some toy! But luckily... ''

Aquilo raised his right arm slightly to look at the Star Compact and said.

'' A certain little _star_ saviour freed broke the helmet's cursed power and gave me freedom once again! Not to mention I got to teach them three a bit of a "lesson." ''

Marco was now such a state of shock, terror, and sorrow for he could not BELIEVE how the sweet, gentle, non-violent, kind ice demon was now acting like a totally cold bad-a** baddie!

_'' W-What is going on? T-This has to be a nightmare! T-There's now way this could be real!.''_

Marco thought dreadfully to himself whilst casting his eyes to the side. Till he was taken out of his thoughts when a crystallised finger slips inside of his collar, tears it and removes it off the vampire's neck then discards it like a piece of trash.

Aquilo licks his sharp teeth and said to the vampire.

'' That's better, now things can begin. ''

That left Marco in some confusion now. What things? Marco blinked up at him as he asks him with slight hesitance.

'' T-Things? What do you mean? ''

'' Well, what I mean is... ''

Aquilo takes hold of Marco's arm, lifts him up to his feet with little to no effort, and said whilst keeping his grip on the vampire's arm.

'' We're gonna go somewhere and have a little fun... With this compact. ''

Aquilo shows Marco the Star Compact in his other hand, which left the vampire with a VERY bad feeling in his stomach, but before he could say anything. Both he and Aquilo suddenly get covered in blackish-purple flames, and disappear from the very stone room.

* * *

><p>Aquilo and Marco are no longer in the other world and were now in a grassy-field. Marco was slightly taken-back by that sudden teleportation, but now calms himself as he now sees that they're no longer in the room.<p>

Marco slowly begin to ask the demon.

'' Aquilo... Where are we, exactly? ''

Aquilo tilts his head at him and said in an obvious-sound tone of voice.

'' Where else? Just take a looksee over there. ''

With that said, Aquilo unhanded him and pointed over to the left which Marco followed and was surprised to see that they were a slight distance away from DeedsTown. Marco blinked and said to the demon.

'' It's DeedsTown! But... Why? ''

'' Man, are ya _that _much of a dense wing-job? ''

That made Marco feel slightly hurt and a little annoyed at the demon, whilst Aquilo just simply tells him his plan with an undertone of dark-excitement.

'' That town... Is where the fun is gonna happen. ''

Aquilo suddenly raised his free hand, snaps his fingers, then out appeared from a burst of dark flames... Was a big. Scary-looking crystal GIANT! Marco stares up at it in sudden shock and nervousness, whilst Aquilo simply gives the giant a command of authority.

'' Go to that town on the dot! ''

And with that, the giant begins to head straight for Deedstown whilst making vibrating, heavy thuds with its feet. Marco watched it go with terrified and worried eyes before asking the demon a bit loudly.

'' W-What is that giant? And why's he heading straight for town!? ''

'' Why, to warm up the fun of course... ''

Aquilo glanced at Marco as he said coldly to him.

'' What else do ya think? Stupid. ''

Aquilo looks away from him as he hasn't seen the now hurtful-look on the vampires face, before it quickly turned into worry for the people in DeedsTown.

* * *

><p><strong>(DeedsTown)<strong>

'' Right, here's the plan. ''

The group of vampires have left the hospital and were now in DeedsTown's park. The vampires were sitting whilst only Lucas was standing as they all started to think of a rescue plan for Marco and Aquilo, and to retrieve the Star Compact from the bad trio.

'' We'll go back to the mansion, get prepared and check out some boo-Huh? ''

Lucas stops talking as he and the rest of the group felt a... Sudden, thudding, earth vibrating-like sensation. Everyone was starting to feel uneasy and confused, as the vibration got stronger and the noise more louder then Fatch said.

'' What the heck...? ''

'' AAHH! ''

That sudden-loud scream startled the group as they turned their heads, and see a TERRIFIED-looking man running like blazes right past them, and heading straight for the parks exit whilst screaming to them.

'' RUN EVERYONE! THERE'S A GIANT CRYSTAL MONSTER IN TOWN! ''

As soon as the man left, more people came running past them whilst screaming in terror too! And as soon as they were gone, Thatch frantically exclaims out to the other shocked vampires.

'' A monster in DeedsTown!? H-How the...? ''

'' This sounds bad guys, let's go check it out! ''

Everyone agreed with Dusk and began to run down the direction where the humans were running away from.

* * *

><p>'' Huff... Where ya t-Whoa! ''<p>

Thatch halted to a stop as his eyes went wide in shock and horror from what he and the others now see. Standing right in front of them, just a few distance away... Was a huge. Scary-looking, crystal MONSTER! The others were shocked and horrified to see it destroy town property and scaring away the residents here, but... What shocked them even MORE was...

'' Please, NO! ''

'' ZAP! ''

* Horrified gasps*

The vampires were shocked to see that the monster has zapped that man, and turned him into a pure, CRYSTAL STATUE! Just like the few other poor victims here who were tragically caught.

_'' Holy BATS! Look at the SIZE of that beast! What or ho- ''_

'' Oof! ''

To occupied with his mind, Thatch accidently bumps into a statue of a man who held an extermination device whilst in a justice-like stance (Could any of you guess who he is?), knocks him to the ground and makes a loud noise, which caught the monster's attention as it now sees them.

'' Uh oh... ''

Everyone stares at the monster as it now came walking towards them, and when they see it was preparing to zap them, Fatch let out a loud cry of.

'' Look out! ''

With that, everyone quickly ran as they managed to dodge the blast whilst the monster kept on zapping.

'' Whoa! Wh-What are- GAH! Are we gon-na do? ''

Katie asked as she dodges the monsters blasts. After a dodge, Fatch said to her.

'' Well one thing's for certain, sis. We-Whoa! We cannot let this hunk o-Gha! Rock continue like this, we gotta do something! ''

'' Fatch's right, while still i-Ah! In flesh and bone, we must come together and find a way to stop it. ''

Everyone agreed with the two so whilst not ending up as decors or crystals. The vampires search for a way to get rid of this sudden chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

'' What the... Are ya out of your mind!? ''

Marco and Aquilo were now watching the unfolding scenes in DeedsTown through a crystal-like mirror, which Aquilo conjured up using the compact. Marco was BEYOND horrified to see the monster causing destruction, turning people into crystal statues, and now HIS family were in the mist of being moving targets for the monster!

Marco couldn't stand it... He could NOT stand it a minute longer! Turning to the demon with a pleading look, Marco begs Aquilo desperately.

'' Aquilo, please stop this. End this chaos please! Everything is getting destroyed, people are scared and getting hurt, and now my family and friends are in this nightmare! Please, Aquilo... I... Surely you must think this is wrong, you GOTTA know this is wrong 'cause I... Know that you'd NEVER hurt anyone! ''

Aquilo glanced at him while Marco takes a step closer to him and said softly.

'' Please, I beg you... Stop this. ''

'' ... No. ''

'' Huh!? ''

Marco couldn't believe what the demon just said! Aquilo fully turns to him and said with his scary-icy voice to the shocked vampire.

'' You expect me to stop, just like that? Why, this is only the beginning of the fun...! ''

Aquilo latches onto Marco's arm with his free hand, whilst making the mirror disappear. Marco begins to question him frantically.

'' W-Why did you do that? W-What are you doing now!? ''

'' No need for stress, Marco. We're just going to... Make ourselves comfortable. ''

Before Marco could ask what'd he mean by that, they were both consumed in flames as they teleported once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done for now. ^u^<strong>

**Things are NOT looking to well right now, especially with a monster on the rampage! O.O'**

**thank you all for your appreciated reviews and reading. :)**

**Stay tuned! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crystal is The New Black**

Once they arrived. Marco scanned around where they were now and... Was surprised to see that they were now inside a pretty familiar-looking forest, as they were loads of trees and forest wildlife. Still wide-eyed from surprise, Marco slowly began to ask Aquilo.

'' This forest... I-Is this- ''

'' The forest where it contains the Manora's home and is near yours? Not as dumb as you look. ''

'' But... Why are we here? ''

Watching Aquilo looking around the forest made a pretty bad, and I mean: A PRETTY bad feeling! The demon stops looking, looks at the vampire in front of him as he said to him.

'' This forest here, Marco, is where we are going to make ourselves comfortable. By that... ''

Aquilo takes a small pause and after a sec, said to the vampire icily.

'' Make this place a more "suitable" environment. ''

Aquilo looks up towards the now slightly-cloudy sky and suddenly... His left crystal-statically eye begins to glow a luminous-purple, then...

" ZZWWAAPP! ''

Out of his crystal eye came an electric bolt which went straight up high in the sky! Shocking the vampire as he looked up at the raging bolt with wide eyes.

Perhaps after 10 seconds. The bolt stops, Aquilo's eye returns to normal and... All was silent and still for a few seconds, when suddenly...

Sparks. Blackish-purple, statically-sparks, began to come falling down the sky like rain!

This all made Marco confused and mortified as he dreadfully watched the WHOLE forest, being turned into a CRYSTALISED land! What ever the sparks lands on, be it trees, plants, animals and other piece of nature and wild life. All were turned crystallised

'' What do ya you're doing!? The whole forest is gettin' destroyed! ''

Despite his worried-horrified voice, Aquilo just glanced at him icily as he said to the vampire.

'' What ya talking about? I'm _"_fixing" the forest, not "destroying" it. Besides why do ya care about some plants and filthy meat bags? ''

'' F-Fixing? Really!? ''

Marco couldn't BELIEVE what he was hearing, from AQUILO right now.

'' This "fixing" is nothing more but plain-old destruction. This forest is home to every plant and animal who lives here, and the very Manora's home! How... How could you say that? Say that about the very people who think good of you and see you as a friend? ''

Despite all the frantic question thrown at the demon, Aquilo wasn't frazzled by it at all and instead just uncaringly replied in his scary voice to the vampire.

'' friend? Goodness of me? I don't get a single piece of ***t of what you're saying. ''

Marco couldn't understand it... He just couldn't take THIS any longer! Marco just couldn't really get the grip that _this _scary-looking creature, was Aquilo whilst he acted like a totally DIFFERENT person.

Marco was just about to try to talk some sense to the demon, when unfortunately, Aquilo beats him to the bullet as he said.

'' This is looking marvellous eh? A whole crystallised-homeland with a shower of sparks for décor. The only thing it needs now is... A house. ''

With his free crystallised-hand now suddenly glowing. Aquilo punched his hand onto the crystallised-ground, then a eerily-glowing shard of crystal arose from the spot, then it grew, grew, and grew. Which made the two back away from the growing piece of shard which is now becoming a growing piece of rock!

'' That's it grow, grow. Grow into my most worthy creation! ''

Aquilo was simply enjoying this, except for Marco who was mortified as he stared up at the growing crystal with wide ruby eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the crystal finally stops growing and now appears to look like some sort of palace. (Like Elsa's Palace from Frozen only more evil and scarier-looking) Marco didn't know why but he couldn't help but see that this kinda remained him of Elsa's Ice Palace from Frozen, except this palace was far scarier-looking and it was all black with a hint of dark-purple.

'' Look at it. It's simply amazing isn't it? ''

'' Uh... ''

Marco was that a loss for words that he didn't know what to say, yet fortunately for him, Aquilo paid him no heed and instead grabs onto the vampire's arm a bit forcefully and said.

'' No time to dawdle all day, lets check the inside. ''

As soon as Aquilo started to drag the vampire towards the palace, double doors magically-formed on the front of the crystal palace, slowly opens up which allowed the two to enter and once they were in, the doors close shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(A bit later... )<strong>

_'' Man... This place sure does pretty much look like that Ice Palace from the Frozen. Only more dark and evil-looking. ''_

Marco was now walking behind Aquilo on a curved staircase to the top floor of the palace, the first floor had a smooth-stoned path with a line of medium-shaped crystals on each side of it, crackling wicked static.

The pair now made it onto the platform and stood in front of another pair of double doors, which again magically opened themselves up. Once they entered into the room, Marco was wide-eyed in amazement. The top floor screamed of gothic-royalty! There was a crystal fountain on the left-hand side of the room, a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, a dark path which leads straight up towards a black throne with two dark-purple crystals on each side of it.

While Marco stood as he scanned the place, Aquilo raised both arms as he began to walk forward and marvelled the room.

'' Yes, yes. This is how I imagined it, this is how I wanted it! Ah... ''

Aquilo now stood in front of the throne, marvels it and sits down on it as he made himself comfy.

'' Finally, at last... Hm? ''

Aquilo noticed the vampire still standing over there, gawking like a freakin' geek.

'' Hey Marco, get over here or ya really stuck to the floor? ''

'' Wha? Oh! ''

Quickly realising what he was doing, Marco quickly goes over to Aquilo and stands right in front of him, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he rubbed his upper-arm.

'' S-Sorry about that... Got lost there. ''

'' Hmph, whatever... Heheh. ''

Aquilo now had his sight onto the Star Compact in his hand and with a click, the compact opens up and the demon now sees his scary face on the mirror.

'' This compact really has some power to it, despite looking like a girl's make-up trinket. This will come in use for my plan-No, my very dream! ''

Marco looked at the demon marvelling the compact before him, and in a quiet voice he said to himself.

'' A plan? Dream?... what does he mean? ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in the Otherworld)<strong>

'' Ugh! What's taking that lady so long? HEY WITCHYLINA! ARE YA DONE YET!? ''

'' HOW MANY TIMES MUST I GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK-SKULL OF YOURS!? NO! ''

Thanatos let out a loud, peeved-off groan. He was so and I mean SO! Ticked-off right now from what that blasted piece of wasted ***t, do to him, HIM! Thanatos Acher! The most bad**s teen vampire on the planet (As he sees himself to be, btw).

WitchyLina managed to get herself out of her crystal prison, by turning herself into black mist and escaped out of the crystal. WitchyLina also set Thanatos free by destroying his crystallised-traps too. Now, the witch was in her "Creative" room where she was frantically building something to stop her blasted creation, whilst Thanatos was in the other room, waiting impatiently for the witch.

'' Ugh, this is lame... Heheh. ''

A smile now plastered itself onto his face as he sees the statue of Wulfric, (Who was still stuck in crystal, unfortunately) puts an arm around the werewolf and with a goofy grin he speaks all chum-like to the statue.

'' Hey man, ever considered working part-time as a were-gnome statue? Hahahah! Were-gnome statue! HA! Uh man... *Chuckles*. ''

Thanatos flicks away a tear with his free hand as he calms himself down and said to himself.

'' Than my boy, you never get old. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done for now, folks and sorry for slow-updating as well. ^_^<strong>

**Hope you all have a great and _spooky _Halloween guys. Have fun! ;D**

**Stay tuned for new Ch. Update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Vampires in a Pinch!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, in DeedsTown...)<strong>

" Over here, quick! ''

Thatch, Aria, Evie and Joshua all quickly ran inside an alleyway next to the cinema, and dodged the crystal giant's attack. At first, the Manora's were relieved but then worried about where the Ramirez vampires were, until they spotted them hiding at the other side of the street, taking shelter from the giant's zaps to a crystal death!

'' Ugh, we can't keep playing mice with this thing forever. ''

Evie agreed with her husband, and yet replies to him.

'' You're right love. But what else can we do? So far: There seems to be no weakness on that monster. ''

'' Nor does it seem to be getting tired. ''

Evie, Joshua and Aria knew that they were in a REAL pinch right now. When Thatch suddenly pipes up to the three vampires.

'' *Gasp* Casper! ''

Seeing the vampire child's shocked expression, they immeaditly turned their heads to the other way and were surprised to see a certain blue-eyed ghost child coming towards them, whilst he asked them all in worry and wonder.

'' Thatch! Everyone, are you all ok? What's going on here!? Why is there a giant crystal monster in DeedsTown!? ''

Thatch tries to console the worried ghost as he placed a hand onto his shoulder and said.

'' Don't worry Casper, we're alright. ''

That reassured the ghost child a bit when Joshua asked him.

'' Why are you here Casper? Its not safe to be here. ''

'' I got curious when my uncles and I saw people running by while screaming in terror. So I went out to see what was wrong. ''

'' Still it's not safe to be here, love. ''

Casper knew what Evie was saying was true and that she only wanted him to be safe from the monster. But as he looked at her, he promised her with a soft smile.

'' Don't worry Evie, I'll promise to be careful. ''

'' Casper will be ok Mum. ''

Evie looks down at her son as he tells her with a smile.

'' Whenever trouble erupts in town or at school, he's always there to help out. ''

Joshua was kind off impressed as he folds his arms over his shoulders, as he said.

'' Really? *Whistle* You've got some courage kiddo. ''

Joshua's grin made Casper look down bashfully whilst rubbing the back of his head, and blushing embarrassingly. Until Aria exclaimed out to them.

'' Oh no! Fatch! ''

The four quickly came up behind Aria near the alley's entrance, and were SHOCKED to see Fatch who was now holding onto the crystal giant's shoulder, whilst the giant was bucking around as it tried to flail the vampire off. The other Ramirez vampires were horrified as they frantically tell Fatch to "get off!", or "its not safe!", but despite all the warnings. Fatch ignores them and instead manages to climb up onto the giant's shoulder, and now grabs onto its neck, and said to it.

'' Ok giant, play-time's OVER! ''

With a loud cry, Fatch launched his pulled-back fist and SMASHES right into the side of the giant's head, leaving a big crack in its place. All of a sudden... The crystal giant froze in place, then lowered half of its body forward like a clockwork-toy. Standing in a stand-still whilst the Ramirez and Manora vampires were stunned at what they were now witnessing, and when all thought it was FINALLY over. Fatch begins to say with a wipe of his hands.

'' looks like that sh- Whoa! W-What THE!? ''

All vampires and the ghost child were totally in DESBILEF as they watched the crystal giant... Re-awakening again as its crack on its head simply regenerated back to crystal-whole! Then in a sudden speed of lightning... The giant grabs the startled vampire child, takes him off of its shoulder and held him securely so the child wouldn't escape.

'' Grrag! Let me go you big hunk of rock! ''

'' Fatch! Unhand my s- GHA! ''

Lucas and the others were suddenly SWOOPED off of their feet and landed on the concrete road in some distance away by the giant, by its unexpected BLAST-WAVE! Then just as they slowly rose up to a sitting-position... They watched with shocked and horrified eyes as the crystal giant begins to ROSE upwards to the sky, and takes off flying right past above them and outta DeedsTown!

'' FATCH! We gotta go after that thing! ''

And without thinking, Lucas transforms into bat-mode and flies as fast as he could after that huge crystal fiend, leaving with Dusk calling after to him.

'' H-hold up Dad! You already have a broken-arm! ''

Next Dusk turns into a bat and flies after him, which the rest of the Ramirez followed suit and flew on after them. Now only leaving the Manora vampires and Casper in a state of worry.

Till Casper turns to them and said.

'' You guys better go after them too. ''

The vampires looked at Casper as they felt a bit unsure for leaving the ghost child alone, as Aria asked him.

'' Are you sure Casper? ''

Casper nods at her reassuringly as he tells her with a positive smile.

'' Yeah, I'll stay here and look after the imprisoned-folk so they won't get damaged. ''

Taking the ghost child's word, the vampires give him a nod as Thatch said to him.

'' Ok Casper. Just be careful and we won't be long! ''

Whilst Thatch said that, he and the other three have transformed as well and flew as fast as they could to catch up with the other vampires. Which only left Casper alone at the street with the Crystal statues as his only company, and once he sees the laid statue of Mr Bradley.

'' *Gasps* "

Casper quickly went over to the statue of the man, checks for any damage on him and once he saw none, Casper lets out a sigh of relief then placed his ghostly hand on it as he said quietly to himself.

'' Don't worry Mr Bradley. You and everyone else will soon be freed... Soon. ''

'' Casper! ''

Surprised to have heard that young voice he knew so well, Casper turns his sight towards a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, running over to him whilst asking the ghost child frantically.

" Jimmy. ''

'' Are you ok? Why's there statues of- *Gasps* Dad! ''

Upon seeing his crystallised-father besides Casper, Jimmy placed both hands on it whilst looking over it worryingly and calling to his dad.

'' Dad! Can you hear me Dad!? Casper wha... What's going on here? ''

With a small frown and sigh, Casper placed his hand onto Jimmy's shoulder comfortingly, and told him of the crystal statues, the giant crystal monster and... A group of vampires who will soon put an end to it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. done for now. I understand if this wasn't all that exciting... ^_^'<strong>

**Nothing much to say, except only for stay tuned for the next chapter to this fanfic**

**and see what happens next! :0**

**Thanks for R:R ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**New update people :)**

**Chapter 6: Horrifying Discovery **

**(Meanwhile, at the Crystal Palace...)**

_" ... This isn't good, not good at all. ''_

Marco was sitting on his knees onto a crystal chair (which Aquilo made for him), whilst gazing sadly through a small window that the demon made for him to entertain the teen vampire. Marco placed a hand under his cheek as he now sees a few grey clouds appearing in the blue sky, which could mean signs of rain or worst... A storm!

_'' Those grey clouds... Hope there's not going to be any rain. Or worst, a storm even! *Sigh* ''_

Marco closed his eyes for a second, opens them and looks over across the room where Aquilo was sitting on his throne, studying with icy-hard eyes onto the Star Compact in his hand. This all made Marco feel mesirable, awful and... Worried for not only for the people of DeedsTown, his family and friends. But for the ice demon who was NOT at all acting like his TRUE self.

_'' Why Aquilo? Why can't you see that this... This stuff you're doing, is all wrong. You... You're not like that at all. I... I just know it! If only if there were someway... To make you realise your... Hm? ''_

Marco realised that whilst he was so deep into his thoughts, he had his right hand inside of his jean pocket and when he takes it out...!

_'' The gemstone! I'd forgotten about it being in my pocket. ''_

Marco gazed at the glittering-gemstone in his hand with a thoughtful look, when suddenly... An idea clicks onto his brain, an idea that could just work! After a small moment of rejoice, Marco takes quiet inhale of air, exhales it out, arose from his chair and began to slowly make his way to the demon. Once in a close enough distance and the demon still engrossed with the compact.

Marco began to speak hesitantly to the demon.

''... A-Aquilo? "

Aquilo calmly looks up to the vampire which made Marco mentally flinch from the hard, cold icy-stare that the demon was giving as he said scarily-icy to him.

'' What is it, vampire? ''

'' Um... I-I uh... ''

Marco had some diffuclty with trying to get the words out, and that stare from the demon didn't exactly _help _out either. After a second, Marco tried not to flinch as Aquilo demanded icily again to the vampire.

'' Well speak up already. Cat got your tongue or something? ''

Trying his best to shake-off his nerves. Marco takes a small gulp and speaks to the demon.

'' Its just that I... Have something here to show you, Aquilo. Something you might be interested in... ''

Marco slowly moves his hands from behind him and shows Aquilo the sparkling, tear-shaped gemstone in his right hand. Aquilo tilts his head slightly as he eyed the crimson-sparkling topaz gemstone, before arising from his throne and walked forward to the vampire whilst he asked him icily.

'' What's that you got there? ''

'' It's a gemstone, and a pretty special one too! To me that is... ''

" Special?... ''

Aquilo looked back down at the gemstone for he couldn't see anything special about it, for all he could see was some pretty, glittery-looking stone. After a second of staring, Aquilo raised a crystallised-hand, takes the stone out of the vampire's hand and brings it close to his face and said icily to the vampire.

'' What do you find so special about some glitter-stone? Doesn't look powerful or any kind of use for a creature. ''

'' W-Well you see... ''

Marco glances down at the floor shyly whilst gently twirling the tip of his foot on the ground, before looking back up at the demon and tells him softly.

'' Its special 'cause... It was a gift from you, Aquilo. ''

'' What? ''

With the demon's attention now on him. Marco gathered himself up and begins to tell the demon of the gemstone.

'' Not so long ago, on one night... You gave this very little gemstone to me to keep. Despite it being one of your amazing creations. ''

'' ... "one" of my creations? ''

'' Uh-huh! You made some other nice things too. ''

Marco smiles at Aquilo as he tells him.

'' You made an ice-skating rink out of pure ice for us and you make cool-looking snowflakes too! You give things to others because you like to see them happy and want to be a friend to them. And also... For the very reason behind my gift. ''

Marco griped his hands in front of him as he quietly told the demon.

'' You said that this was to show me that I'm a good person. That I shouldn't think bad nor sicken myself and that... I'm not alone and you... Want to help me out. Do you... Remember any of that? ''

Marco looked up at the demon's face and took a step closer to him which makes them face-to-face now, whilst saying in a hopeful tone of voice to him.

'' Surely you must remember Aquilo. All them warm, happy memories with us teaching you, playing with you and... Loving you. ''

Marco just stared at the vampire then at the gemstone in his hand as Marco lastly said quietly to him.

'' Please... Remember. ''

Aquilo still remained silent as he looked down at the glittery-gemstone when suddenly...

'' ... *Gasp* ''

'' What's wrong Aquilo? ''

Marco said as he looks at demon with a worried look until it was replaced with confusion when Aquilo said.

'' My subject has returned... Along with... ''

With that, Aquilo suddenly gets covered in blackish-purple flames and disappears from the room and out of the shocked vampire's sight!

'' A-Aquilo? Aquilo!? Where are you!? ''

Getting no response only made the teen vampire more frantic and worried, till he spots the gemstone which Aquilo seems to have dropped whilst he teleported. Marco bends down, picks up the gemstone and held it securely to him as he wore a sad and worried face then closed his eyes as a small whimper escaped his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

'' Ugh! W-Why won't ya let go- What the... ? ''

Fatch ceased his struggles as he went wide-eyed in shock from see a sinister, evil-looking crystallised-forest where it was exactly... In the SAME spot where the Manora's HOME used to be! Fatch could only gape in shock and freight whilst he went on inside his mind.

_'' What. The. HECK!? W-What is this place? W-Where, or what has happened to the forest? ''_

Fatch was silent whilst the crystal giant enters inside the forest, leaving the vampires flying in desperation to catch up to them.

'' We're almost there, we're co- Oof! ''

Then out of nowhere, Lucas hits against an invisible force and falls towards to the ground.

'' Dad! ''

Fortunately. Dusk comes flying straight for the ground, de-transforms and caught his father into his open hands. Dusk asked his slightly-dizzy father with concern.

'' Dad, are you ok? ''

After shaking his head a bit, Lucas looked at his eldest son and said with a slight-reassuring smile on his face.

'' I'm alright Dusk. ''

Whilst Lucas flew out his son's hands and de-transformed, the others caught up and de-transformed as well then Dawn came up to her husband and asked him with a worried expression.

'' Are you alright love? ''

" Yes my love. I am fine. ''

Lucas said as he softly stroked his wife's cheek, when Midnight comes up to him and asked him.

'' What just happened Dad? You looked like you've hit against something. ''

'' Guys look at this! ''

The vampires turned their eyes to see Katie with her back to them, and her hand over a force-filed. The others were surprised to see this as they came over to Katie, but once they checked out the force-filed... They were all BLOWN-AWAY with horror as they saw through the force-filed.

In place where a lush green forest, where nature and animals roamed... Was a dark, sinister-looking crystalised-forest! With crystal trees, plants, animals and other pieces of nature, and deep inside... Where _maybe _used to lay the Manora's home... Was an evil-looking, creepy crystal palace!

'' W-What in the... ? ''

'' T-The f-forest... Our home! ''

Evie and Joshua were both devastated and horrified from seeing what has happened to the forest they'd grew and loved so much. The Ramirez vampires were too horrified to see such a terrible fate to have landed in their friends/neighbours, what used to be... Home.

* * *

><p>" Oomph! ''<p>

Fatch was carelessly thrown onto the floor, inside a crystalised-dark room and shook his head to clear-off the slight dizziness. Fatch bared his fangs as he looked up at the still giant and demands in raising-anger to it.

'' Now where the heck are w- ''

'' Why, could it be really you? ''

All anger was drained out of the vampire as shock and nervousness now filled him whole, and once Fatch slowly turned his head behind him... His wide eyes might've went even wider from the appearance of a young man, who was a demon who he didn't know... Yet kinda looked so much like-

'' My lord it _is_ you. Wonderful to see you again... Fatch. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. at the end guys.<strong>

**This is really not looking so good... Hope it gets better in next chapter. :(**

**Stay tuned for next update and thanks for R:R ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Ch. 7 **

**Chapter 7: A Welcome to The Crystal Palace**

Something must be wrong with his ears 'cause Fatch had heard this demon say, AND appears to know his NAME! Fatch stared up in shock and disbelief as he slowly got up to sit onto his knees, and said in a slow-shocked whisper to the demon.

'' W-Wha... How?... D-Do you know, my n-name? ''

'' Aw Fatch, can you really not recognise me? ''

The demon licked its sharp-pointy teeth and then said in his icy-voice to him.

'' I'm one of your buddies, Fatch... Aquilo. ''

Fatch could almost feel his eyeballs ready to pop out of their sockets, for he couldn't BELIEVE that this dark, creepy, sinister, scary-voiced, emotionless and evil-looking demon, is actually the mute, wonderous, winged and sweet-natured ice demon... Aquilo. I-I mean!... How, or what has happened to him?

'' A-Aquilo? But how?... Y-You look an-nd... You can talk now!? ''

'' I understand. Quite surprising to find me like _this_, eh? Well, I gotta say that this is a better form to be in, other than _that _form with me wearing some helmet like a robot, or somethin'. ''

Fatch couldn't believe this. He just... How in the world almighty can he believe THIS?! Fatch could only sit and stare at the demon as he walked over to him, bends down to him and lifts the vampire to his feet, whilst talking to him.

'' But enough about the past. I feel so much greater now, like... I mean, I feel powerful, more smarter, tougher and I can finally talk. I feel like a true monster. ''

From seeing how this guy acted, Fatch could defiantly say that this is certainly NOT Aquilo at all, but... Unfortunately, it all made real and true sense, by Aquilo was indeed that strange creature who used to have that weird helmet and all. And he kinda did look like Aquilo too, only with a major changes and... Eugh! That crystal eye of his was, how could I say this?... Unnerving!

_'' I... I don't know, what to say or think. This guy... Aquilo?! ''_

Aquilo then noticed Fatch's still-shocked expression and tilt his head at him as he asked the vampire child.

'' You ok Fatch? You don't look so good. ''

'' Uh... I-I-I... Well... ''

'' Oh, I've almost forgot. ''

Aquilo exclaimed icily while Fatch looked at him with a now confused-yet curious look, then Aquilo looked up to the crystal giant which stood still behind the vampire and commands it.

'' Stay here and guard the ground! We have some, business to take care of. ''

With that all said. Aquilo was suddenly covered in blackish-purple flames, and then Fatch got covered in them too, which startled and shocked the vampire child. Before Fatch could let out a cry or say a word, he and Aquilo disappeared from the spot and left the crystal giant in the room alone.

* * *

><p>Marco sat on the floor beside Aquilo's throne, glumly stared down at the gemstone in his hand... Alone. Marco let out a sad sigh when he suddenly noticed a couple of blackish-purple flames, had appeared in the centre of the room and whilst he got onto his feet. There he saw Aquilo and... His own little brother, FATCH! Why was Fatch here!? And how did he get here in the first place? Hold on a sec! Back a while bit, when Aquilo said the crystal giant returned, along with...!<p>

Marco stood frozen in the background with wide eyes filled with shock and realisation, whilst Aquilo was showing Fatch his greatest creation: His Crystal Palace.

'' Tell me Fatch, have you ever seen a palace as superior as this? ''

'' Aquilo what?... Marco! ''

Fatch was shocked to see that not only Aquilo and he, but Marco, was also in the room too. With his head in awkwardness and shame as he rubbed his arm. Whilst Aquilo folded his arms over his chest, glanced at Fatch as he said to him.

'' I see you two finally noticed each other, and I'm glad that you did. Fatch... ''

Aquilo turned to the young vampire whilst Fatch slowly turned to face the demon, as he answered him.

'' Yes, Aquilo? ''

'' There is something I want to tell you. Something very, very important which can't no longer be hidden... ''

Fatch was curious about what Aquilo wanted to tell him, and then started to feel a bit worried when he saw the demon lower his head, and was silent for about a minute when he spoke in his icily voice.

'' ... But first. ''

Aquilo raised his now-glowing crystal hand, then out of nowhere, Marco was now trapped inside a crystalised-cage! Startling and shocking the vampire teen while so.

'' H-hey? Aquilo? W-Why did you- ''

'' Silence vampire. ''

Hearing Aquilo's icily-snapping tone made Marco immediately stopped his frantic-questioning, and wore a face of confusion, freight and hurt. Making sure he was silent, Aquilo turns back to Fatch and said.

'' ... Now we can begin. ''

Aquilo made two crystal chairs appear and sat in his own, while Fatch was at first hesitant but then sits on it as well, and then a crystal cup appeared in front of the young vampire's face, who just looks at it surprisingly until Aquilo said to him.

'' I thought you'd like something to drink. Its only fresh blood. ''

'' ... Fresh animal blood, right? ''

Fatch asked the demon with a slightly raised eyebrow. Aquilo faintly nods at him and answered.

'' Of course, it is truly animal blood. ''

After a second of uncertainty, Fatch takes hold of the cup, took a small sip of it, and was surprised to see that it really is animal blood. Which is quite a relief to the young vampire.

'' Now that things are settled, I'll begin my part then. ''

Fatch stared at Aquilo as the demon begins to tell the young vampire as calm, and cool as ice.

'' ... Do you remember what you told me, Fatch? Back on that very night on that school roof, underneath a night-time's blanket? ''

Fatch was a bit confused at first when he immediately starts to remember them times when Aquilo and himself sit ontop of the school's roof, and stargaze at the night's beauty.

'' Yeah... I do remember, but, what's that got... ? ''

'' Well Fatch... Do you remember that _"_promise"? We both made to each other on one of those nights? ''

Fatch's ruby eyes went wide in realisation as he remembers that one night, where the two made their very first promise to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_'' Aquilo... Listen. ''_

_Aquilo turned to look at Fatch as he now wore a solemn face as he said to the demon._

_'' I want you to know that... If you ever and I mean EVER! Have something to say or if its something you're unsure about or not know what to do. Tell me and don't be hesitant nor afraid to do so... We're friends and that's what friends do for each other. We help out one another. ''_

_Aquilo just stared at him for a second then nods faintly at him which made Fatch smile at him now and said as he now held up his pinkie finger to him._

_'' Great! Let's seal it then. ''_

_But Aquilo only looked blankly at his pinkie, which made Fatch realise that he has no clue about pinkie promising. After a sheepish chuckle, Fatch explained to him._

_'' S-Sorry... You're probably don't know about this one yet. You're supposed to hook your little finger with mine and that makes our promise sealed. That is called a pinkie promise. ''_

_Aquilo faintly tilts his head at his pinkie before he slowly intertwined his own pinkie with his, making the young vampire smile from seeing their promise now sealed. After un-hooking their pinkies, Fatch excitedly said to Aquilo._

_'' Awesome! That's our first ever promise we've made together! But you must remember though... You must NEVER, break a pinkie promise. Alright? ''_

_Aquilo writes on his notepad and shows it to him._

_'' Ok. ''_

* * *

><p>'' Oh yeah I remember, we made a promise to help each other out when we are ever in the dark! It was our first ever pinkie promise. ''<p>

Fatch's bubbly moment dissolved away as it was now replaced with curious-confusion as he asked the demon.

'' But... Why do ya ask that? Are you in some sort of trouble Aquilo? ''

Aquilo faintly shook his head at him as he replied.

'' No, no, I'm not in trouble Fatch, but... I really do need you. ''

Fatch blinks at him whilst Aquilo tells him.

'' You see, through out the time I spend in the fleshie world and the Underworld. At first I didn't understand how or what you creatures and people acted, or worked in separate worlds. But most of all... I didn't understand the reason why... I couldn't have feelings. ''

'' Aquilo... ''

Fatch looked at the demon with a slightly sad look, just like Marco is as he listened in the background, when Aquilo began again.

'' At first I thought it didn't matter and it'd never bothered me, but then... I soon came to be interested in these emotions and feelings, and so desperately wanted to try and search for reason how you all can feel and know... What I don't have to feel. ''

Fatch felt pretty sorry for the poor demon. He too know that Aquilo wanted to learn emotions and feelings, and had searched so hard in trying to find the answer.

'' But do you know _all _the reason behind my longing Fatch? Cause you see, what has really started my personal goal in the first place... Was you, Fatch. ''

Fatch stared wide-eyed in surprise at the demon and said in a surprised voice to him.

'' Me? ''

'' Yes, on that very, very night... ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_'' I'm worried... About Aquilo guys, I mean... He doesn't really have a good knowledge of the world and I'm scared that he'll... Might fall into the wrong company and...** ''**_

_Fatch shut his eyes closed as he couldn't finish his sentence to them... After a second went by, Aria says to him._

_'' You're protective of him, aren't you Fatch? ''_

_Fatch opened his eyes in shock as he looked Aria who now had a soft smile on her face, as she looked over the distance while saying to him._

_'' Hearing you say and seeing how worried you are for Aquilo... You're like a father trying to protect his only son. ''_

_After hearing her say that made him feel EXTREMELY flustered now as he stuttered to her._

_'' W-W-W-Wha? ''_

_Then Fatch hears Thatch giggling and turns to him as he says to him light-heartedly._

_'' I agree with Aria Fatch, you do make it sound pretty like that. ''_

_Fatch was at a loss for a words at the moment until he tried to explain, whilst a small blush was on his cheeks._

_'' A-Aquilo's one of my friends guys... Sure I do worry about him but OVERPROTECTIVE OF HIM? I don't... ''_

_unexpectedly, Flippy piped up slyly._

_**'' Sounds 100% overprotective alright. ''**_

_'' Aw Flippy! ''_

_Fatch covered his bears mouth while Thatch and Aria both laughed heartily at this and after they calmed down._

_'' Thanks for being understand and cheering me up as well... I only want what's best for Aquilo and the very thing that I want for him, is for him... To feel emotions. ''_

_Looking at him softly, Aria said in a reassuring voice to him._

_'' He will Fatch, he will. ''_

_Thatch nodded reassuringly at Fatch as well, which made him smile at the two of them. While not noticing at the tower below them, was Aquilo as he heard the whole thing and with his usual doll-like face, he places his right hand over his chest for a second. Until he heads back inside the school._

* * *

><p>'' Aquilo... Y-You were there, on that night during... ? ''<p>

Fatch was surprised and that Aquilo was there on the night where he told Thatch and Aria his feelings as well, and embarrassed that Aquilo also knew his feelings for the demon's safety and health.

'' Your words somehow... Lit-up a determined fire inside my icy-feeling body, and that's how I started to in dove on my little quest to feel like you and other people. ''

Fatch was feeling slightly-awed with the demon when he suddenly spoke up to him.

'' And now, I want to show you... My apprecitation and everlasting gratefulness to you Fatch. ''

'' A-Aquilo... T-There's honestly no need to...? ''

Fatch's words disappeared when he sees a giant screen appeared from flames, right above Aquilo and before he could ask the demon, Aquilo motions to the screen as he said to Fatch.

'' This screen which I conjured here will show you... What I mean. ''

Aquilo turned halfway towards the screen, snaps his fingers and alive came the screen, as it now acted like a television with the slight-fuzzy picture. Fatch was pretty confused by this sudden-screen and Marco too was curious and quite oblivious in what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile Outside...)<strong>

" Cra- FIZZlee! ''

'' Urgh... Not again. ''

Lucas had the idea of trying to break the force-filed by using some spells he and the family knew from their spell books, and so far... It wasn't going to well as all the spells were repelled back by the force-filed, leaving it without a crack or scratch.

'' That's the seventh spell that hasn't worked now... This force-field is quite something. ''

Lucas said as he looked at the pulsing force-filed with frustrated eyes, when Dusk placed a hand onto his shoulder, which made Dusk look and see his eldest son giving him determined eyes, then he said.

'' So what if it is? We're not gonna let some force-field stop us right Dad? ''

'' ... You're right Dusk, we can't give up now. ''

Lucas said to Dusk whilst giving him a determined smile, and the other vampires watching the two now combining their magic at the force-filed, with full faith in the pair of them.

Though to none of them... Way, way up in the cloudy sky... Stood a witch and a vampire as they watched the vampires from afar, with sneers on both of their faces.

'' Tch... Look at the little _rescue _team, thinking they can accomplish anything with measly _teamwork_... Bleh. ''

Thanatos stuck his tongue out in both disgust and annoyance from watching this little determined, stuck-together group of vampires. He glanced over to the witch beside him as he asked her with mild boredom in his voice.

'' Just how long are we gonna keep our heads in the clouds and watch this crummy show? I wanna see some blood and tears here already! ''

'' Oh, hush up now. ''

WitchyLina commanded to the teen vampire as she re-adjusted herself on her broomstick, and speaks to the vampire.

'' We're spying on the vampires from afar and let them take down that worthless-troublesome creation of mine, first. Before we can take action and go on to the next phase of the plan! Which includes... Your little mission. ''

Hearing her say the mission bit made a wicked smile appear on the vampire's face, as he licked his lips and said darkly to her.

'' Oh yeah, I almost forgot that... ''

He resumes his sight onto the vampires below them, and said with sadistic-glee.

'' My little, _special_ misson... Heheh. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end for now guys.<strong>

**What'll happen next I wonder?! =0**

**Stay tuned for next Ch. and thanks for R:R ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 **

**Chapter 8: One's dream and desires...**

**(Crystal Palace)**

_'' What's going on here? What's exactly is Aquilo going to show Fatch? ''_

Marco wondered to himself in both curiosity and anxiousness as he glanced at the still-fuzzing screen, whilst Fatch asked the demon in a slightly-awkward tone of voice to him.

'' Um... What exactly are ya going to show me, Aquilo? ''

'' ... Well, what I can certainly tell you Fatch... ''

Aquilo slowly turned his sight away from the screen to Fatch, and said with an ever-most chill to his dark voice.

'' Is this gonna show and tell you... My _feelings _for me. Since I cannot myself. ''

Aquilo ignores the vampire child's shocked face as he just turned back to the screen, then Fatch soon followed and Marco too as the screen started to roll some... _Interesting_ footage now.

* * *

><p><em>The footage was of a quite familiar-looking spooky forest, which was indeed The Forbidden Forest, and all seemed quiet and nothing out of place, when... <em>

_'' AAAAHHHH! ''_

_Out came creatures of all kinds, be it ghosts, vampires, werewolves, zombies, mummies and many more running in pure TERROR in desperate attempt to flee from something! Then soon after... A massacre of blackish-purple crystal giants came marching and stomping through the forest, whilst zapping anything and ANYONE into crystal! _

_'' Oomph... Ah! NOO- ''_

_Like that poor unfortunate skeleton man, who tripped over a small tree-stump and got hit by a crystal giant's blast and turned into a crystal statue. Each creature got struck by the blasts one-by-one... Until no more screaming can be heard, and all there was left were creature statues._

_'' Well done my loyal subjects. ''_

_The crystal giants turned behind them to see a male demon with grey skin and had dark-purple like veins from underneath, black crystallised-arms with purple markings, double tails which were quite long and had scythe-like tips on the ends of them._

_He also had wild and messy-looking hair which was dark-purple with black streaks, and black wolf-like ears with dark-purple insides and were a bit torn. His torn-up clothing consisted of pure black with purple-markings._

_This VERY familiar-looking demon... Was Aquilo! Aquilo watched the crystal giants line-up before him the way soldiers do to their commander, then he licked his pointy-sharp teeth and said to them whilst scanning 'round the crystal-invested area._

_'' Crystal. Beautiful, dark-crystal as far as the eye can see... ''_

_Aquilo's left crystal eye let out a crackle of static as he slightly lowered his right-black, pupil-less purple-bloodshot eye. Aquilo puts his sight back onto his creations and said in his icy voice to them._

_'' I compliment you all for doing such a fine job, and I want you all to keep-on at it. Understood? ''_

_All the crystal giants gave him a salute for their response, which pleased the demon as he gave them all a faint nod and said._

_'' Good. I shall take my leave now. ''_

_With that, Aquilo teleports away in blackish-purple flames._

* * *

><p><em>Aquilo has teleported himself in DeedsTown and was very pleased to see the WHOLE town in crystal, and crystal giants were heading out in different directions to spread the crystal-infestation. <em>

_'' What a beautiful sight to behold. Everything looks so beautiful... Just magnificent. Even the birds are astounding. ''_

_Aquilo looked up to the sky to see a lot of crystal birds flying above him, and heading out in all directions._

_'' My plan is coming-along brilliantly, my vision is coming true and... My dream- ''_

_'' There you are, Aquilo. ''_

_Aquilo's ears perked up from hearing that voice, that voice he knew and RESPECTED so much! Aquilo turned 'round to meet a young vampire teen he'd knew so well... Fatch. Aquilo got down onto the ground with one knee as he spoke to him._

_'' Oh its you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be back at the palace... If there's anything wrong I- ''_

_'' Oh quit bein' a worrywart, will ya? ''_

_Aquilo felt gentle-rubbing on top of his head and looked up at the young vampire child, who in turn was smiling widely at him and spoke light-heartedly to him._

_'' Is it wrong to check up on my favourite demon in the whole universe? I don't think so. I was getting bored at the palace and wanted to surprise you, and so I did! ''_

_'' ... R-Really? I-I feel so honoured... ''_

_'' No need to act all shy. Whoa... ''_

_Fatch walked around the demon as he looked at the crystallised-town in amazed-awe._

_ '' Just look at the town, it's amazing! You've surprised me more than I expected. ''_

_'' Its going all very well, and the process is faster than I hoped it to be. I really want this all to be perfect, but most of all... ''_

_Aquilo rose to his feet and came up to the young vampire to look at him as he tells him, with an almost sincere-sounding tone in his icy-spooky voice._

_'' I want to you the most happiest you've ever been. I want to give you anything your heart desires, I want to be your precious someone, like you are to me... ''_

_'' ... Aquilo. ''_

_Fatch took a step towards the demon, placed his hand onto the demon's arm and said softly to him._

_'' I admit that in the beginning, where you showed me all this I was shocked and unsure, at first. And quite sad about what's happened to my family... But then I came to realise that I... Would be so much happier by being by your side, Aquilo. ''_

_'' ... Y-You really...? ''_

_'' And come on, what's there not to like about it? I mean, check out this rad outfit you've made for me! ''_

_Fatch said excitedly as he points out his new outfit Aquilo made for him, which was a pure-black outfit with purple-markings and was entirely made out of CRYSTAL! (Something like Elsa's Snow Queen outfit, from Frozen) Only Fatch's cape and bat badge were still kept for they were too precious to the young vampire. _

_'' And very soon, everyone and everything will become a crystal paradise! And soon the whole world will be reborn in an entirely new era! I couldn't think of anything more magical than anything else in the whole universe. ''_

_Aquilo stared at Fatch in silence before he quietly began to speak._

_'' You honestly... Mean all that? ''_

_Fatch smiles softly at him._

_'' Course I do. I'm very, very happy right now... ''_

_'' And so am I you two! I'm very happy to be with Fatch and Aquilo. ''_

_Out popped Flippy in-between the vampire and demon, which made Aquilo blink whilst Fatch chuckled at his teddy. After a second of silence, Aquilo surprisingly gets embraced by the young vampire, with a small smile on the child's lips and said softly to him._

_'' Flippy and I are very happy to be with you in this moment, and for the rest of eternity. ''_

_Fatch looks up at the demon with slightly-glassy ruby eyes._

_'' I love you. ''_

_'' ... I love you too. ''_

_Aquilo placed both of his crystal hands onto the vampire's shoulders._

* * *

><p>'' Clatter! ''<p>

'' Hm? ''

Aquilo made a faint hm sound as he turned his sight onto a very, VERY wide-eyed mouth-gaped shocked vampire! Marco was beyond mortified as well from what he saw just now. Aquilo was the only one with a icy-calm face as he just looked down at the crystal glass on the floor, its fluid made a small mess, then back up at Fatch who just stood there agape like a statue.

'' ... W-W-W-ha-a... ''

'' Are you alright, Fatch? ''

Aquilo asked icily as he took a step toward the mortified vampire kid, whose hands begin to tremble, mouth begins to quiver and pricks of tears at the corners of his horrified-wide ruby eyes. Fatch let out a shaken-breath and looked up at the demon, before... Finally managing to choke-out a sentence to him.

'' W-Wha-at was... What in the world did I just see there?! ''

'' Why... That was my dream, our very future together for all eternity... Father. ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile Outside)<strong>

'' CrrrAACCK! ''

'' Yes! We did it! Its finally broken. ''

With all their magic and will combined. Lucas and Dusk managed to FINALLY break the force-field and made an all-access way to the Crystal Palace. The others quickly came up to the two male vampires whilst Dusk rubbed a bit of sweat off his brow.

'' That took quite some power there. ''

'' Well done you two! You were fantastic. ''

Midnight happily praised the two as she gave them a short hug, which made the two males smile modestly with a small blush. Till Lucas cleared his throat and said to his family compos-inly.

'' Urm, yes, well... Now that the force-filed is gone we can continue our rescue. Let's make haste! ''

All the vampires agreed with Lucas, then immediately all of them ran into the forest and straight for the Crystal Palace. Which was all seen by an excited long-haird teen vampire as he smiled ecstatically.

'' Now we're talking, lets g-Ouch! ''

Just as about when Thanatos was about to give chase. WitchLina grabbed onto his long left lock of side-hair, and tugged on it painfully for the vampire. Stopping him from making his getaway.

'' What in blazes' are you doing? Going all zippy-whippy there? ''

Thanatos glared heatedly at the witch whilst she lets go of his hair, and heatedly explained to her.

'' I was just about to go after them lousy vampires since that force-filed is gone now. Isn't that part of the plan!? ''

'' We DON'T act until _everything _is taken care of, first. Understand? ''

Making a low-annoyed growl in the back of his throat. Thanatos looks away from the witch, folds his arms over his chest and hmphd to himself whilst he went on annoyingly in his mind.

_'' Stupid old hag, what'd she think we are? ****in' sitting ducks or something?! Grrr... I really need other's pain and tears right nowwww!''_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ch. guys. <strong>

**Now since that force-filed's gone, the others can resume their rescue mission! But will they manage to do it? :0 And what about Aquilo's footage? How's Fatch gonna respond to all this?! Especially Marco?!**

**Find out in the chapter, people and as always. Thanks very much for R:R ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Ch. 9 guys. Apologise for the long wait, but hope this long chapter makes up a bit for it. ^_^**

**Chapter 9: Crystal Breakdown**

_'' The forest... Our home, its... It looks so awful. ''_

Whilst the vampires ran, Thatch sadly noticed all of what was once the beautiful, green-lush forest, which used to be full of nature and wildlife... Was now nothing more than a crystallised-environment. Home for those who were unfortunately caught and trapped into crystal. His parents, girlfriend and himself couldn't believe the state of their home was in right now.

'' Straight-up ahead! ''

The Manoras and the rest of the vampires see that they're almost there at the Crystal Palace, whilst Lucas tells them with a slight victourous look on his face.

'' We'll soon have- *Gasp!* ''

Lucas let out a shocked gasp as he and the others stopped to a halt, as they terrifyingly watch the same crystal giant coming out of the palace, and RUNNING straight for them!

With quick reflexes, the vampires leapt out of the giant's way which caused it to halt on the spot, then frantically dodge its sudden blast attacks, which went flying all over the place.

'' Urgh, looks like we're put on hold again. ''

Lucas (who was now in bat-form) watches the attacking giant from above a tree hidden from sight.

'' But without a doubt that this crystal maniac needs to go. Is everyone ready? ''

Lucas turned his head to his family and neighbours, (who too were in bat-form) as they all gave them a silent nod in response, which meant that they are ready to put a stop, to this crystal war machine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Crystal Palace)<strong>

'' W-Wha... Y-You c-c-called me... Dad?! W-why...? ''

Fatch just COULDN'T stop stuttering, for he was in so much shock AND terror than he could possibly take at the moment! Whilst for Marco. He couldn't believe this either as he was now on his knees, with a face of pure shock and like he was trapped inside a DREADFUL nightmare!

Whilst all except for Aquilo, who was calm and unfeeling as icy-cold ice.

'' Fatch. I know all of this may appear as one huge shock, but why I called you Dad was because... I see you as my one, and only parent. ''

Aquilo told all this to the young vampire whilst he arose from his seat to walk up to Fatch, got down onto one knee before the still-seated shocked vampire child and said as his icy eyes stared straight into wide-shocked ruby ones.

'' You showed me... You showed me so much attention, care, reached out to me and showed me what these two-worlds were like. You were the only, only one... Who was ever a friend, and fatherly to me, Fatch. ''

''' H-H-Hol... Hold on a moment will ya?! ''

Fatch cried out slightly-loud as he got up from his seat and slowly backed-away a bit from the demon. Whilst looking him wide-eyed filled with uneasiness and confusion.

'' What do you mean "the only, only one?". What about Thatch, Aria, Casper and the others? And my family? They're your friends too, Aquilo! ''

'' ... Them? Friends...? ''

Aquilo said with his creepy voice low.

'' They're nothing more than... Puppets. ''

'' PUPPETS?! ''

'' Dolls who are controlled invisibly and only show false care and affection, instead of real and true. They're all just pieces of garbage... Just waiting to be... "Thrown away". ''

'' T-Thrown away?! Y-Y-You DON'T mea- ''

'' That's right, Fatch... I mean by... Destroying them all. And with this here... ''

Aquilo raised his hand up with the Star Compact towards his face, whilst Fatch watched with unbelief and horrified eyes.

'' I can have a little extra boost with this trinket to make my pla- ''

'' STOP IT! ''

Aquilo silenced coolly, whilst Fatch jumped mentally from that sudden-loud voice, which came from his own brother. As he and Aquilo looked towards to Marco who had both hands gripped onto the bars of the cage, whilst staring at Aquilo with wide ruby eyes filled with disbelieve, horror and pleading as he frantically spoke to the demon.

'' Stop it Aquilo! Stop being like THIS! This is all wrong and just SO not you at all! ''

'' ... You. ''

Aquilo began to slowly walk over to Marco, whilst he just carried on desperately.

'' Puppets? Pieces of garbage?! BULL! You're not him... You're not Aquilo, not at all! The REAL Aquilo isn't a heartless, evil-minded, selfish, cold-unfeeling monster! Aquilo is a good-hearted, pure-intentioned, curious, wonderful and giving guy who is liked and friends by all, and... And... loved by, me. ''

Now with his hung, Marco quietly whispered those last words with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

''... I don't believe it, you know? ''

Marco raised his face up to see Aquilo now standing in front of him, face as cold and unfeeling then ever, as he began to speak with that overwhelming scary and icy voice.

'' I just don't believe how you could keep-on doing that. So persistently believing that your old buddy and chum, Aquilo the mute and sweet ice demon. Is still here, and guess what... ''

Aquilo got down onto one knee whilst keeping his icy-cold stare onto the teen vampire.

'' It's absolutely pointless. ''

'' Wha?! ''

'' You heard me. Its pointless, worthless, a waste of energy and air and not to mention... You're a load of bull ***t. I'm so of you and you are the worst out of them whole pieces of garbage peasants. ''

Marco thought he could hear his un-dead heart breaking into a MILLION pieces from Aquilo's harsh and icy words whilst Fatch in the background, couldn't BELIEVE Aquilo, believe all this and couldn'... Get rid of the sudden wave of pure ANGER as his balled-up fists began to shake.

'' I don't know why you're looking at me that way. Its the truth after all. ''

A tear escaped from one of his wide eyes, as Aquilo rose back to his feet while saying.

'' But enough of this, today's the birth of a whole new era and a new, perfect world. Now at long last... Will you? With all pleasure... ''

Aquilo begins to slowly turn to Fatch.

'' Begin our new life together, fath- ''

*THUD*

Marco went into shock-mode now. For what was a second ago where the demon was preparing victory, was now onto his side on the floor... From getting a hard punch in the face, by an angry... ANGRY peeved-off vampire!

Aquilo slowly lift his head off the floor and shook it a bit.

'' What- ''

'' WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ''

Aquilo looked towards to see Fatch with his head hung low that his face couldn't be seen, his fists shaking and unable to stop them.

'' Why are you doing this?! This isn't you! You're NOT your TRUE self. You're nothing like Aquilo at all... Just... ''

Fatch lift his head up and he wore an expression of mixed-up of pure fury and sadness as he angrily asked the demon.

'' WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?! ''

'' ... Fatch? ''

'' Why won't you fight? If there really is any of the real Aquilo left in there within you, you just gotta FIGHT BACK! And end all of this madness and put everything and everyone back to normal! There's just... Has to be the real you in there, somewhere, Aquilo. ''

Fatch now panted slightly while Marco could only stare at his younger sibling from shock of seeing him pouring his heart out like that, in such anger whilsy Aquilo just stared at Fatch icily, then said to him.

'' You look angered Father, shall I dispose of- ''

'' GrrrAAAHHHH! ''

Letting out a loud-angered cry, Fatch launched out and grabs the bars of Marco's cage, and pulls on them SO hard... That he unbelievably PULLS them apart and created an entrance for Marco to escape. Only he couldn't due to looking so bewildered so Fatch grabbed his arm, pulls him out of the cage and still held-on to his arm.

'' Why did you do that? Fatch?... Fatch? ''

Fatch went silent now, and instead of answering he begin heading straight for the doors in the room, whilst taking a slightly-nervous Marco with him.

'' Why won't you answer me? Fatch? Fathcr? W- ''

'' Listen will ya? ''

Fatch stops walking and not turning to look at the demon, he begins to speak to him in a more calmer, and low voice.

'' I see that, no matter how many words, pleas or attempts, it will not work it seems. So... I'm taking him out of this place, find the others and fix this mess ourselves... Aquilo. ''

Fatch turned his head to Aquilo, with a calm-yet sad face as he then said softly.

'' Please hang in there, if you are... Still there. I promise to come back and help you as soon as I can so please... ''

After a pause of fighting back his tears, Fatch resumes his way to the doors while Aquilo just lay there on the floor and stared at them, and couldn't... Couldn't.

'' Father... Father... ''

Aquilo hung his head low as he began to mumble lowly.

'' Father... Dad... Dad... ''

*Crackle*

Fatch stopped he and Marco in their tracks as they suddenly see purple-static emitting from the crystal floor, then soon the walls followed, and the whole place as they started to get thicker, louder and more DANGEROUS!

'' Dad... Daddy... Daddy ''

The two boys turned their shocked faces towards Aquilo as they now see sparks erupting from him, and he spoke louder and SCARIER this time!

''' Daddy... Daddy... DON'T GO! ''

With an ear-piercing animalistic-shriek, Aquilo flung himself back as he screamed into the heavens as the whole place began to explode with static bursting everywhere! Making the two boys dodge them frantically as they tried not to get hit!

'' Come on! ''

Fatch dragged his brother as they both ran straight for the doors to escape, but for only the whole doors to be covered in electric, which unabled them to escape!

'' DADDY! ''

The two vampires gasped as they turned to look behind them and see Aquilo, on his hands and knees in a animal-like posture, his sharp teeth bared and his eyes... His left eye glowing purple and his right crystal eye spewing out statics.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile Outside)<strong>

'' Gha! Wha- What in the world's happening?! ''

Thatch cried out as the statue creature went totally BERSERK now as it screeched and behaved like an animal, as it shot its beam aimlessly whilst static was now spewing out from its body.

'' I don't know, but its happening over there too! ''

The vampires also saw the Crystal Palace was wildly spilling out static too, and was flying everywhere! Whilst it looked bad on the ground, the sky was pretty much not too bad, only for the dark-black clouds that were gathering in the sky now.

'' The weather said there'd be no more rain...? ''

Thanatos mumbled to himself as he looked around at the dark clouds before him and the witch, who was keeping an eye on the scene below them and just COULDN'T believe what was happening. And whatever it was, it certainly had DANGER all over it!

'' This isn't looking too... DUCK! ''

'' Duck? Where I- OW! ''

Thanatos was suddenly hit by purple-static bolt which unfortunately left him looking slightly-cooked and frazzled, as his long-straight hair was now a puffy afro.

'' *Weak Cough*... Ouch. ''

WitchyLina only shook her head as she said typically muttered to herself.

'' Some male... ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Crystal Palace)<strong>

'' ... A-Are you ok, Aquilo? ''

Marco asked the demon, who only just snarled dangerously for his response as he eyed both him and Fatch like two pieces of steak. The two boys were pretty nervous at that moment when Fatch spots something shining from a slight distance back, just near the cage... Was the Star Compact! Just lying there on the static-icy crystal floor.

This suddenly gave Fatch an idea, an idea which was both risky and could just might work! And besides it could be the ONLY way to end this all.

_'' So it comes to this... Well, now or never then! ''_

'' Fatch! NO! ''

'' ShrrEEAAK! ''

Fatch sprinted-out forward and LEAPT over Aquilo, whilst the demon and vampire watched him. Then lands right on his mark beside the compact, and picks it up with a self-smile of achievement.

'' Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about! ''

'' Fatch be- Ack! ''

Hearing that startled cry, Fatch turned around and saw Aquilo had pounced onto Marco and was now trying to kill him.

'' Marco! ''

Fatch gasped out and once he tried to run over to help him...

'' CrrraACKLE! ''

'' Whoa! ''

Thick bursts of purple static blocked the young vampire's way and ready to hurt him if he so touched them! Fatch gritted his fangs as he watched Marco trying (Though failing) to keep Aquilo from biting, or clawing him.

'' Urgh! A-Aquilo! Stop it, please! ''

'' RrrrRArgh! ''

Aquilo growled out as he struggled wildly to attack the vampire, then he pulled back and THROWN the vampire across the room, whilst Marco lets out a shocked cry and landed HARD against the wall!

'' Oof! ''

Marco lay on the floor as he was unconscious now, while Aquilo was now heading straight for him.

'' Wake up Marco! WAKE UP! ''

_'' Ugh its now use! I gotta do- ''_

" Huh!? ''

When all seemed to be in a tight-end situation... The Star Compact in Fatch's hand began to glow a lavishing-white! Evaporating and destroying all the wild static in the room, and makin' it calm and safe again.

_'' What the heck just happen?!... Well, no time to dawdle now! ''_

With all determination, Fatch sprinted out speedily and stood in front of his unconscious brother, held his hands out to protect him whilst calling out to the demon.

'' That is enough, Aquilo! ''

Hearing Fatch's serious voice made the growling demon stop moving, but still growled and stared at him dangerously for a few more seconds. Until Aquilo darkly-icy spoke to Fatch.

'' ... Why... Are you, protecting him? You despise that little swine more than anyone in the world. ''

Fatch lowered his eyes.

'' Not THAT much! True that I'm not that close to him but that's no reason to KILL him, and I have NO intention of doing so! Not now, not EVER! ''

'' ... But... I, don't understand. Why won't you accept any of this? My plan of re-creating this world, its people and... And... Making you its ruler, along beside me. ''

Fatch let out a sigh as he now looked at him with a slightly-softer expression.

'' Aquilo... I don't want that, that's not my dream at all, and never will be. I'd NEVER want to hurt all those I love and care about, and I never want to re-create the world either, not when its everyone's home. That's... That's your fantasy, Aquilo. A dark fantasy of the un-real you. ''

'' N-No.. You d-d-don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to rule alone, I want to rule with you. You and no-one else. ''

'' Aquilo, please... ''

'' I-I don't wanna be alone... ''

'' Aquilo stop it! ''

Fatch started to get worried now as he sees Aquilo starting to lose control, as he clutched his head tightly and sparking-out static badly, like he's in serious pain.

'' Aquilo are you o- ''

'' I don't, I don't... I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE! RRAAAGHH! ''

With a loud-fierce roar, Aquilo leapt towards Fatch whilst the vampire boy lets out a gasp and tightly shuts his eyes closed, awaiting for the impact when all of a sudden...!

'' FFFffllaAASH! ''

The compact began to glow again and this time, it sends out a small star-like, glowing light and struck Aquilo straight in the chest! Making him let out a pained-howl as he landed on the floor and clutched and clawed at his chest, whilst wreathing in pain.

'' *Gasp* Aquilo! ''

Aquilo goes over to the fallen-demon whilst being careful at the same time, and grew worried again as he sees the demon looking so bad right now.

'' A-Are you ok? Let me- ''

'' Get away- AHH! ''

Aquilo quickly snaps at Fatch, only to revert back to his pained-state as he felt like he was melting whilst burning in hell-fire or something! Despite his attitude, Fatch didn't give up as he now came close enough and got down onto both knees whilst speaking softly to Aquilo.

'' Aquilo, there's no need for this. I need to help you now. ''

'' RRRrrgh, why?... Y-You shouldn't help a fierce demon like me. A-And after saying you... D-Don't feel the same way, ab-bout me. You should k-k-kill m- Hiss.. Ahh! ''

'' ... Aquilo. Look at me. ''

Aquilo glanced up painfully to the vampire kid, and was quite startled to see an expression so, so... Tender, caring-yet firm, determined, and... Wanting to truly help him out, despite all that's happened.

'' The reason I'm doing all this is because I'm not helping out an enemy... But one of my most dearest and closest friends. ''

Fatch gently took one of Aquilo's crystaliased-hands into his own.

'' These visions and plans, they're not real, they're not true! Never... Would you ever, think or act upon others, or for yourself like that. ''

'' Ah...? ''

Aquilo ceased all movement when the young child brought him into a gentle, but firm hug. And as soon as he did that, Aquilo could feel something. Something... faint but happening, and it was coming from inside him, inside his chest.

'' W-What in the hate of- Gha?! ''

Aquilo cut his sentence off-short when a sudden-speck of white-light appears onto his chest, and claws at it desperately in trying to get it off, but... It still remained!

'' GGGrraagGH! W-What's happening to- ''

'' Can you hear it? Can you hear that soft, beating-noise, Aquilo? ''

Fatch turned his face to Aquilo's and the demon was shocked to see the child's expression was so calm, peaceful and kind, and his ruby eyes... Were GLOWING a soft-blue colour now!

Just then. Marco slowly went back to being conscious as he let out a low-groan.

'' Oooh... What's goin... Huh? ''

The teen vampire's eyes zapped wide-open in shock for seeing what's happening to Aquilo, and mostly of all... To Fatch! Marco tried to get up but his back stung-badly so much that he stayed on the floor, and could only watch instead. Without being acknowledged by the two.

'' F-F-Fatch... F-Father? W-hats happening... To you?! ''

Despite hearing the scary-icy and undertone of fear in the demon's voice. Fatch smiled a serene-sweet smile at him as he kindly said in a soft, almost angel-like voice to him.

'' No need to fear. I'm here to help you... Friend. ''

Just then... Out magically appeared soft-glowing, angel-like wings which were quite a SIGHT to see! And before the demon could do anything, Fatch brought the demon into a tighter hug as he wrapped him into his wings too. Which made Aquilo starting to crack all over his body, which leaked out bright-white light!

'' No! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAGHH! ''

Marco shield his eyes as Aquilo was soon covered in light, as well as everything else!

* * *

><p>'' Huh? What's going on? ''<p>

The vampires were shocked to see the crystal giant suddenly beginning to crack-up, and broke into a million pieces as it was destroyed. Then quickly saw the palace cracking-up as well except only there was bright-light seeping out from the cracks! It looked like it was going to explode, then soon the WHOLE forest was cracking and seeping light too!

With a loud cry, Lucas told everyone.

'' Everyone! RUN! ''

The group of vampire's begin running as fast as they could to escape the about-to-explode crystals, only to trip and shielded themselves on the ground as the forest began to explode in bright bursts of light!

'' WHOA! Look at that lil' sudden firework display! ''

Thanatos exclaimed out in shock as he watched the whole thing happening, and intended to stay only to change his mind when he saw the palace was going to explode now!

'' Its going to explode! Retreat! ''

'' Now that, I agree! ''

Thanatos hastily follows the witch as they ran-away from the scene, and just after moments of seconds!

'' BAAAAANNNNGGG! ''

The whole palace OBLITERATED as the whole forest became enveloped in a bright-white light!

* * *

><p><em>'' ... A-Are we... Dead? W-Why didn't we feel no...? ''<em>

Slowly lifting her head from her arms, Aria opened her eyes and lets out a surprised gasp as she.

'' The forest! I-Its... ''

The others soon followed suite and they too were surprised to see that the WHOLE forest, and nature... Were now back to normal and living again! Everyone got to their feet as Joshua said in a desbilef voice.

'' The forest, the animals, the plants! They're... They're all back! ''

A wide-smile formed onto his face as his wife joyfully hugged him while happily saying.

'' Our home is restored! The forest is normal again! ''

'' Mum! Dad! ''

Thatch cried happily as he hugged his parents tightly, which they did in return, whilst Aria smiled a glad smile and gave her family a hug too. The Ramirez were pleased to see the forest right again, and the Manora's home is back too. Only when...

'' *Gasp* Over there! ''

Katie cried out as she pointed towards over in the slight-distance, the vampire's could see to figures laying on the grass and looked like...!

'' Oh no... Oh please NO! ''

The Ramirez quickly ran to the bodies as well as the Manora's and once they got to them. The sight was pretty much what they'd all feared, 'cause these two figures were indeed Marco and Fatch! Unconscious and badly injured!

'' Fatch! Marco! ''

Dusk cried as he and the others carefully check the two out. They see Marco's black T-shirt was ripped at the back which revealed a bad-looking cut which almost covered his whole back, and was bleeding! While for Fatch, who was bleeding from the forehead and inside his closed-mouth!

'' Fatch! Marco! Are you ok?! Please say something! ''

Midnight cried to her two brothers as tears pricked at her ruby eyes.

'' Lucas? I-Is Fatch and Marco, going to be ok? ''

Aria nervously asked Lucas as she feared for the worst answer from him, only for some of the worry do dissolve as he replied to her.

'' Fortunately they'll live, but the injuries' are still bad. We need to get them to the hospital! ''

Aria nodded at him as she agreed, when Thatch said to her.

'' Aria, look in Fatch's hand. ''

Aria glanced at Thatch then down towards Fatch's hand and was surprised to see her Star Compact inside it. Aria gently takes her compact from the vampire's hand and looks at it.

'' My Star Compact! But how...? ''

'' Come on, we need to hurry! ''

Dusk told everyone as he carefully took Fatch into his arms, Marco in Lucas's with the assistance of Dawn. Soon all the vampire's went running out of the forest and straight for the hospital, whilst only leaving Aria wondering what has happened to everything and everyone, and especially... Where in the world was Aquilo?

* * *

><p>Somewhere... In another forest, near to a field in some distance-away... Was a crater and inside that crater... Lay an unconscious figure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done now!<strong>

**Phew... Glad to have it all in! Sorry if it was too long though. ^_^'**

**I wonder what'll happen now? Ahh! Hope we find out soon! Xp**

**As usual, thank you for R:R and stay tuned~ ^u~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 for viewing! And just so you all know... This is going to be pretty sad Ch. :(**

**Chapter 10: A Painful-Awakening**

*Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock*

Ticking sounds from a mere clock were the only sounds heard, in a room with an uncomftorable aura and VERY worried and sad vampires as they all sat in chairs. Waiting for any news about the two injured vampires, and mentally praying to NOT be bad!

The Manora and Ramirez vampires were all silent and had not said a word yet, until when a young voice quietly spoke.

'' ... Fatch and Marco will b-be ok, right? ''

Kyle asked with undertone of desperation as he eyed-up towards his Mum and Dad. Who both looked down to him.

'' I'm sure they'll be... F-Fine, Kyle. ''

Not wanting to break-down into tears, Dawn covered her face whilst Lucas brings her into a comforting hold, and also said to his youngest son calmly.

'' We just need to be patient. That's all we can do for now. ''

Kyle looks down sadly as his sister Keira hugs him comfortingly, whilst Katie asked in a slightly impatient and worried voice.

'' But for how long? We've been waiting for 2 hours and it's 4:30 PM now. What if something went wrong? ''

'' Don't think like that Katie! ''

Katie turned to Midnight as she spoke to her.

'' Thinking like that won't help anything, and besides... ''

Midnight placed a hand onto Katie's shoulder as she spoke softly with a slight smile on her face.

'' Fatch is a toughie and so is Marco. ''

'' She's right Sis. ''

Katie turned to Dusk now as he said with a face of hope.

'' We all know that they're both tough and wouldn't go down _that_ easily. We just gotta believe in that, and be patient. ''

Katie knew as well that her worrying thoughts won't make the situation better, so with an understanding nod for her response. The Ramirez just remained patient, with NOTHING but positive thoughts for the two boys, in their heads. Whilst The Manoras silently admire their neighbours strong believe in each other, when all of a sudden.

'' Ah, everyone. ''

All the vampires turned their eyes to see the doctor known as Reina Whitestone, who gave news about Dusk and Lucas's condition. Immediately, all the vampires stood up from their seats as they were PRETTY anxious to know what the news is.

'' Doctor Reina, how are our two boys? ''

'' Are they ok? Are they awake? ''

'' Now, now Mr and Mrs Ramirez. ''

Reina said gently to slightly calm the two adult vampires then begins to tell them all the awaited news.

'' What you should all be glad to know is despite the blood-loss and injuries, they weren't severely injured and will be alright. ''

This made the Ramirez and Manoras sigh in relief to hear that both vampires weren't too seriously injured and were going to be ok.

'' But... ''

Hearing that solemn tone in the doctor's voice now made the vampires worries and dread come to life again. Reina tells them with a slightly-sad and uncertain look.

'' Due to that blood-loss. Both boys are sleeping whilst they're recovering and there's a slight chance, that they might... End up in a coma. ''

This really made the vampires REALLY worried now! Both Fatch and Marco could be in a COMA now?! If are then for how long?! Weeks? Months? Don't mention YEARS please!

'' B-But like I said everyone, there's a SLIGHT chance of that happening. We can only be patient and wait for them to awake. ''

'' Could... ''

Reina looks down to one of the youngest Ramirez children, Keira, as the child begins to ask her with big hopeful ruby eyes.

'' Could we maybe go and see them, now? ''

A small smile sew itself onto the doctor's lips, then Reina responded softly.

'' Oh of course sugar. Let me show you all the way. ''

So Reina began to lead the vampires straight down the hall, then turned to the left where see an open entry to a patients room, and upon entering it. There in side the room lay two beds with two vampires laying in them, unawake and not either one conscious of the others present.

This sad-sight made the vampires gasp softly as they all slowly came over to the two vampires, whilst Reina said to them.

'' I'll give you all some time alone. ''

And with that. Reina turns and leaves the vampires alone with the two vampire patients. The vampires all gazed sadly at the two boys and wishing that they'd never ended up like this.

'' Fatch, Marco... ''

Aria felt just as awful as everyone else in the room and only wished the two boys were NOT in this position right now. When suddenly...

'' ... Ooh. ''

'' *Soft gasp* Fatch! ''

'' A-Are you alright? ''

Thatch asked the slowly awakening vampire who groaned and saw nothing but blur for a few seconds, before all became crystal clear.

'' ... T-Thatch? And everyone is...! ''

'' Oh Fatch you're awake! ''

Cried Dawn joyfully as she gently stroked her son's hair, whilst his father was thrilled and his siblings all happy to see Fatch's awake right now.

'' How you feeling lil' bro? ''

Dusk asked Fatch concernedly as Fatch glanced up towards his eldest brother, gives him a little tired-but happy smile, and replies to him.

'' Despite feeling a little numb an' tired. I'm good Dusk. ''

His slightly-tired response made Dusk smile gently down at him. Fatch's smile suddenly turns into shock when he then noticed Marco in a patients bed, just at the left-hand side before him, unawake.

'' M-Marco?! Wha... What happen...? ''

'' Fatch... ''

Fatch turned to look at his father who now had a solemn look, as he begins to tell him what's going on.

'' You and Marco are in hospital, because... *Sigh* Of the injuries you both received from that crystal-incident. ''

Fatch's eyes slowly went wide as he stuttered.

'' H-Huh...? ''

'' O-Oh but its ok Fatch! ''

Fatch turned his eyes to Midnight as she speaks to him.

'' The doctor said both of your injuries weren't severe, and you'll be okay with so- ''

'' Aquilo. ''

Fatch's sudden response made everyone startled from shock.

'' Fatch? Are yo- ''

Unfortunately, Thatch too was cut-off by the young vampire as Fatch begins speaking frantically now!

'' Aquilo! W-Where is he? Is Aquilo ok?! I gotta go- ''

'' No Fatch! ''

Fatch's attempts to leave the bed were prevented by Dusk who gently-but firmly keeps him down in his bed.

'' You're not going anywhere. Not in your latest condition. ''

'' But Dusk- ''

'' Your brother's right Fatch. ''

Fatch turned to Lucas, whose giving him a firm-yet solemn face.

'' You're not quite in the best condition to go out looking for Aquilo, son. ''

'' But, Dad... Aquilo's... ''

Seeing his now discouraged and sad expression, Dawn cupped her son's cheek as she softly said to him.

'' Don't worry honey. Listen, how's about that while you and Marco rest-up in hospital, we'll keep an eye out for Aquilo? ''

Dawn smiled sweetly at him.

'' Will that help? ''

Fatch stared-up at his mother.

'' Really...? ''

'' Of course! ''

Fatch turned to Aria whose showing him a wide-positive smile, as she tells him.

'' We can also help-out to find him too Fatch. ''

'' Mm-hm. ''

Fatch looked to Aria and Thatch, then up to Lucas and Evie who both give him warm looks and then to everyone around him, with ruby eyes now gettin' a bit glassy.

'' Everyone, I... ''

'' Mm-Mmph... ''

That muffled-groan caught Fatch's and everyone else's attention as they turned their heads to the left, and see Marco... Slowly stirring AWAKE!

'' O-Oof... ''

'' Marco! ''

Cried Katie as she and the other Ramirez vampires quickly made themselves over to Marco's side, and left Aria, Thatch, Lucas and Evie with Fatch, as they all watched from the background whilst hoping Marco was alright.

'' Mha... Wha? ''

'' Are you ok Marco? ''

Midnight watched her twin brother's eyes slowly flutter open, and soon spots her as he slowly said.

'' Mid... Midnight? ''

Despite the tired response, Midnight was feeling over joyed as well as the others to see Marco NOW awake too! And not in a coma.

'' Now Marco's awake, I'm so glad! ''

Keira cheered joyfully and then Kyle spoke next to Marco.

'' We were worried about you and thought something bad might happen. But we're so relieved to see...? ''

The last of Kyle's words disappeared as he then noticed his older brother's face, which looked kinda... terrified, and looking like he was going to be sick.

'' Marco? Are you ok? ''

Midnight asked with concern and now growing-worry forming within her, when Marco lowers his shocked face so only his hair was seen.

'' Something wrong, bro? ''

'' ... *Low mumble* ''

'' What was that? ''

Dusk asked his younger brother who still had his head low, and not looking at him nor anyone.

'' ... Don't *mumble* ''

'' Don't what? ''

Dusk slowly reached his hand out to touch him, when...

'' Don't come NEAR ME! ''

Marco shouted whilst raising his head back-up and his face a mixture of fear, confusion and anger! Which made everyone (Including Fatch) in the room SHOCKED and even MORE worried about the teen vampire.

'' Marco! What are you say- ''

'' Get away... ''

Lucas was cut-off by his son's low-sounding words, and got a bit fearful along with worried as Marco looks at them all like a scared-crazed lunatic.

'' Get away from me, get away from me. ''

'' Marco don't, you're go- ''

'' DON'T TOUCH ME! Gha! ''

After viciously cutting-off his mother, Marco crawled back a bit to far and fell onto the floor, with a _bit _painful backside now.

All the vampires couldn't BELIEVE what was happening. Here was Marco, awake and full of life... And unexpectedly acting like a CRAZY person!

Marco stares at them all fearfully as he begins to frantically crawl away from them on his back, whilst using both legs to push himself away from them.

'' Marco, please calm down. ''

Midnight gently pleaded to her breathing heavily twin while he only stares at her fearfully through wide-dilated ruby eyes, and kept crawling till his back hits the wall. Giving the chance for Midnight and Dusk to slowly go over to him, while Katie stays put and Dawn and Lucas both held their youngest children, Keira and Kyle close to them as they both felt scared and worried for their older brother.

'' Get away, stay away from me... ''

'' Please bro, why are you acting like this? ''

Midnight asked him, her un-dead heart feeling broken and sad by this sight of her twin.

'' Come on Marco, there's no need for any of this. ''

Dusk tries reaching out to him again.

'' You're in no position to be up-and-about. You must get back- '

'' STAY AWAY FROM ME! ''

'' *Swipe*

'' Ah! ''

Marco suddenly lashed his claws out and swiped Dusk's hand, which made him extract it back and sees a cut on his palm as a thin trickle of blood leaks out. But this wasn't enough to stop him helping his brother!

'' Marco listen to me, you gotta- ''

'' GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M FILTH! FILTHY! LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE! LEAVE! ''

After all the heart-breaking and wrenching-screaming. Marco lays onto the floor, placed both arms over his head and emotionally breaks down into hysterical sobs, whilst repeating over and over.

'' I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry! ''

The Ramirez and Manoras didn't know what to do... They just can't believe what they were now witnessing! It felt like a pretty-emotional scene from some soap opera right now. Just then, the doctor came by the open-doorway, panting a bit.

'' Everyone ok? Wha... Marco! ''

Reina rushed over and kneeled-down beside the crying vampire, trying her best to console him. Whilst all the vampires felt SO awful from all of this! Even Fatch... Felt some small guilt gnawing at his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! <strong>

**Oh... That was heart-breaking, huh? *Sniff* I hope Marco will be alright. :(**

**Stay tuned for next chapter update to find out what happens next! :D**

**Thanks for R:R guys ^u^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 is now up :)**

**Chapter 11: Fear, Confusion and Sorrow are The Thunderstorm's Friends**

'' Come on, please? ''

'' Don't do this to me, babe. ''

A teenage couple were out for a walk in a field which was quite some distance away from DeedsTown, during their date, and not only was it starting to get dark but signs of thunder were approaching as well.

'' But it's getting dark, and the thunder's gonna come soon! ''

*Low Rumble*

'' Eeeh! See?! ''

'' Pfft. You're such a lil whiny baby who's scared of a _wittle _thunder. ''

'' Why'd you say ya little p-. ''

'' Hey, look at that! ''

The teenage girl quit feeling annoyed at her boyfriend and instead follows his raised-arm, and sees a somewhat-small normal forest ahead of them, but... It wasn't the forest that was interesting. It was the strangely... Glowing-blue glow from within the forest!

This made the girl feel confused and a little crept-out, whilst the boy was feeling OBNOXIOUSLY excited as an excited look was clearly seen all over his face.

'' I don't believe it... We have MARTIAN VISITORS! ''

'' Wha- HEY! ''

The boy quickly grabbed onto his girlfriend's arm without turning to look at her, and runs in full speed towards the forest whilst dragging a reluctant, and shouting girl!

'' Let go! Let go you're hur- OwowowOW! ''

Her pain-filled cries fell onto deaf ears as the boy pays her no acknowledgement, and just continues running, and then once they reached about the forest's core. The boy stops to a sudden-halt, lets go of his girlfriends arm which FINALLY allowed her to catch her breath, and to give him a piece of her mind!

'' What! Hah... In the hel- ''

'' Whoa... ''

The girl looked towards her and was SHOCKED to see a crater a few feet away from them, and even more when she spots something close by her boyfriend's feet... It was glowing, rock-like thing. The boy was staring down at it in awe.

'' How mysterious... ''

'' Yea- *Gasp* What are you doin?! ''

The girl was shocked to see him bend-down slightly, picked up the rock and examines it more closely in his hand, whilst the girl looks at him as if he were CRAZY right now!

'' You mad or something? ''

'' This space rock feels icy-cold. ''

'' Are you listening to me? I w- Aah! ''

*Rising Rumbling*

'' Ahh... ''

No more... No more! She just couldn't take this ANY LONGER! Grabbing her boyfriend's arm whilst staring up at him pleadingly, she pleads to him.

'' Can we finally go now? Y-You got your little rock, and the thunder- ''

'' Quiet! I'm gonna check out that crater. ''

The boy easily slips out of the girl's grip as he began to walk over to the crater, whilst the girl was on her hands and knees as she stared at him like "seriously?!"

'' Oh my- Are you INSANE?! That's it I- ''

*Loud Banging and Lightning*

The girl's angry cries were cut off, the boy stop's to a halt as they both got shocked by the sudden lightning and banging thunder, which oddly sent chills down their spines! And before either could do anything...!

*Gggrroohh...*

'' W-W-What was...? ''

'' I-Is that you? Mr. Alien? ''

Despite feeling frightened, the boy took a step-closer to the crater and then once he did!

*Booming and Lighting*

A hand suddenly pops-up from the crater and grabs onto the edge of the crater! And then something arose from the crater ever so slowly, in a zombie-like fashion as it groaned spookily whilst lighting flashes from the background!

'' Oooaaah... "

'' EEEEEK! A ZOMBIE! ''

In a blink of an eye, the girl got-up to her feet and runs-off like lightning which left only the boy now.

'' Where you going? BABE?! ''

Hearing no response, the boy just forgets about his _ditzy _girlfriend and puts his full-attention back to the creature.

'' Aw forget it. Here, let me hel-? ''

The boy's words went cut-off as he now sees feather-less, scary-looking wings sprout out from its back and what seemingly looks like a... Devils tail appear too! Now seeing that this creature perhaps WASN'T, a space creature. He just squeaked out fearfully.

'' Or... I'llgonow. ''

With that. The boy speedily ran straight out of the forest, whilst screaming his lungs off in terror and not even ONCE, to glance behind to the creature.

After a few more seconds, all lightning stops and there unclothed in shadows... Was a young, white-skinned winged-demon who looked FAR from being scary or evil. Instead... He looked pretty innocent as he only stared after the run-away teens, blinked in confusion. And then sees that he was inside a forest he wasn't familiar with.

This made the young demon feel a little scared now as he now brought both hands beneath his chin, and blinked nervously as he now looked like a little lost kid, with no sense of direction or where he was.

'' ... Mmm-!? ''

That noise! His ears perked-up at that sudden little noise, which went kinda like... "Mm" or something.

'' ... Ah-! ''

There it goes again! Another sound this time only it sounded different than the first one. The demon starts to back-away really slowly, whilst nervously scans around the place to see anyone else was here, but only... To find none. All was quiet when suddenly.

" ... Aah! ''

The demon trips over something, and now finds himself onto the grassy-ground on his butt. His eyes were clutched shut as shook his head slightly, then flutters them open to readjust his vision.

'' ... ? ''

There he spots what's made him trip, 'cause there right in front of his feet... Was some strange rock-like thing, and it was glowing a beautiful-shade of light blue. The stares at it wide-eyed in awe then slowly, ever so slowly reached his hand out towards it, picks it up. And brings it close to his chest. The icy-like temperature emitting from the rock felt strangely nice to the young demon boy.

*Banging and Lightning*

'' AH! ''

Now feeling absolutely TERRIFIED! The demon boy hastily gets back onto his feet, and begins to run with all of his might, whilst going all-out and just blindly ran! Not to mention these pant-like noises he hears now weren't helping his nerves either. After what seemed like minutes... Something comes up to the demon's view, and it was a small cave.

Without any thought. The demon kept-on running and enters the cave, and then stops to a halt once he's inside and fell onto his knees as he hugged himself. Trying help himself with... What ever was wrong with him. He then glanced behind to look through the cave's entrance, and sees that it was raining quite heavily now outside, which made the demon feel a bit calmer, though still a little scared.

He then crawls over to the cave's wall and sits right against it, his knees close to his chest and held the glowing rock in his hands. The boy didn't know what to do now... He has no clue on how he got here, nor where he was. He even couldn't remember ANYTHING! Except... A small fragment of a memory came into his mind, but couldn't quite remember it due to fog of uncertainty.

Oh his head, his head was stinging a bit now as the demon clutched his head whilst shutting his eyes tightly. And then opens them when the sting ebbed away... The blinked as he looked down at the glowing-rock in his hands, then around the cave with nothing to be heard but the rain outside.

Then the demon felt started to feel funny... He was feeling strangely drowsy all of a sudden, and his eyes were half-open and hard to keep open now. Until he couldn't fight it. The demon hung his head to the side as he was overcame with sleep, with the rain as his only source of sounds of lullaby and the cave, as his little shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at The Hospital) <strong>

_" ... I don't believe it... I can't believe that, M-Marco... ''_

It was time for all patients to be asleep due to being so late at night now, and the only one who COULDN'T sleep... Was Fatch for instead of sleeping, he was wide-awake in his bed, staring down at his folded-hands with such a miserable expression on his face.

Since that "little episode" with Marco back there, Reina told all the vampires to leave the room and got the nurse to take Fatch to a new room for himself, so she could sort out the emotional vampire. After quite some time, Reina told them all that Marco was under a state of shock and threw-up about four times, but fortunately. The stitches on Marco's back for his cut didn't leak through the bandages, and been managed to get to sleep with some cold medicine.

Everyone felt so awful about the whole thing, so bad for poor Marco and couldn't really do anything to help him. When the younger vampire children were starting to get tired, the Ramirez family left the hospital to head on home for bed, along with the Manoras after thanking Reina and saying goodbye to Fatch.

And now... Fatch was in his own little room, in the dark, with the moonlight pouring through the window being his only source of light. He glanced over to the window to see the rain hitting against it and raindrops sliding down it, and it weather didn't exactly brighten his mood at the moment either.

It only made him sigh sadly as he now had his thoughts on the missing ice demon. Where was Aquilo now? Is he still running amok somewhere? Is he even ok? Could he be laying somewhere stone-cold DEAD?! Fatch certainly hoped that it wasn't that.

_'' Where are you now Aquilo? Are you still causing chaos, somewhere else or... A-Are you even, still alive? *Sigh*... I wish this whole incident never happened, I wish no one had gotten hurt nor captured by that witch! And... I wish I could've, saved you, Aquilo. ''_

After rubbing away some tears in his eye, Fatch thought it was now time for him to get some shut-eye so he laid back onto the bed, snuggled up to get comfy and then sleep soon consumed the vampire child.

* * *

><p><strong>(In The Otherworld)<strong>

'' Pitiful... That child is still moping over that waste of energy. ''

WitchyLina said with distaste laced in her voice, as she gazed at the sleep child through her cauldron.

'' So what? It don't matter to me... ''

A wicked smile appears on the witch's face as she spoke evilly to herself.

'' Now with that _demon _put out of business, it's now WitchyLina's turn to take the spotlight and cause havoc to not only these creatures, but to all of humankind! Bwuahahaha! ''

WitchyLina laughed out-loud evilly in her little stony-walled dim-lit room, then quiets down as she now taps her chin slightly, before saying quietly to herself this time.

'' Although. I shouldn't get _too _carried away yet... Right! first thing tomorrow, I'll send that mutt to go out and search for that thing just to make sure its dead! That outta brighten his mood from that "crystal incident", and besides... That vamp-of-a-man is still babying over his over-length hair. ''

WitchyLina said dryly to herself, along with a roll of her eyes about the teen vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>What you all think of that, eh? Things still aren't so bright at the moment... :(<strong>

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next, and thanks for the always appreciated R:R! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update, hope its likeable ^u^**

**Chapter 12: Wonders and Questioning**

*Faint Tweeting*

The sounds of faint tweeting-like noises made the demon's ears twitch slightly, then stir as he flutters his eyes open in awakening from sleep.

'' ... *Yawn*! ''

The boy froze from that unexpected noise which came... From him, AGAIN! The demon started to feel scared and confused again, and just before he could do anything else. A certain glow caught his eye and looks down to see the glowing rock-like thing in his hands, which felt cold... In a sort of... Pleasant way in a way he couldn't, describe.

Then another light caught his eye which made him see that it was coming through the cave's entrance. Slowly back-up to his feet, the young demon walked towards the light, goes through it and now finds himself outside the cave, and into the morning's sunlight. The boy was amazed to see how what used to be a creepy and terrifying-looking place... Is now a bright and pretty-looking little forest, with a few animals such as a few rabbits and birds going about.

Whilst the demon boy was eyeing the scenery before him...

*Ribbet*

The demon looked down and was surprised to see a small green frog near his feet, looking up at him with its small black-beady eyes.

*Croak*

A mixture of wonder and awe shone in the boy's eyes, and just as he was about to touch it with his hand... The frog suddenly LEAPT UP, and hopped-off as it left the young demon startled for the moment, before switching to a pleading-pursuit after the small green frog. Desperate to find it and to perhaps... Become friends with it.

So caught-up with trying to reach the frog, the boy didn't notice the small-branch in his path and... With his foot caught.

" Ooof! ''

*Splash!*

PURE wetness collided with his whole face, making it strangely hard to breath through his mouth and nose. He then lifts his face up from the liquid, sits on his knees and wipes his face with his hands to get it dry. He then sees that he had fallen face-first into a small stream which flowed gently, and prettily, and saw very tiny fish in it too.

This made the boy very curious as he looks into the stream, but once he did so... He was SHOCKED to see not ONLY fish, but a strange-looking creature looking up at him through the stream.

* M-mmm?! ''

The boy quickly pulled back in fear from seeing that... That... _Thing_, in the water, and after a few seconds of silence. The demon hestintly, but surely looks into the stream again, and sees the thing again, and with full examination... He now sees that this thing... Didn't look so scary.

The thing had skin as pure as white snow, hair as black as black as dark with white streaks at the tips with... Animal-looking ears which appeared to be that of a wolf's. The thing's eyes were also not scary... Black sclera with pure white pupils, which held curiosity, awe and... Innocence in them. The boy was so amazed with this creature that he began to slowly, ever so slowly... Reached a single hand towards it, whilst it AMAZGINLY did the same towards him!

Just as the demon was close to touching its face... The creature "disappeared" as it went away in ripples, making the boy feel confused and sad now that he was alone again. Until...

*Rebbit*

The demon turned to his side and sees the little green frog with him again, on top of the glowing rock which he'd dropped whilst he accidently fell into the stream. Seeing the frog again made the boy feel... A pleasant feeling from within, somewhere, as he lowered himself to the frogs level to see eye-to-eye and once he did. The frog leapt up from the rock and perched itself on top of his head.

The boy blinks in surprise from this sudden-move, slowly reels back onto his knees so not to scare the frog, and then gently lifts it from its head and looks at it at slight-distance from his face.

*Rebbit*

The boy didn't know how, or exactly why but... He now feels something, something radiating within himself, something warm and... Lovely. Slowly, slowly but truly... The demon's mouth curled upwards and into... A smile, a sweet and happy little smile.

" H... Heh-Heheh ''

As noises then start to come out of him but this time... These noises didn't really, scare or worry him as much now, for some odd reason. For these little noises sounded, happy and nice to the demon. So with that, the demon continues making them noises whilst the little frog just looks at him, whilst rebating away casually.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Otherworld) <strong>

_" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't WAIT to find that little winged-brat! ''_

Wulfric thought excitedly to himself, an excited wolfish-grin on his face whilst walking in the cave's hallway to its exit.

_" Once I find him I'm gonna make him regret to ever, EVER mess with Wulfric the werewolf! I'll rip him, beat him and punch him till he's all black an' blue. ''_

'' ... Hm? ''

Wulfric halts to a stop as he then just noticed a passage to his right, which was an entry to Thanatos's room. With a sneaky-streak now arising, the wolf smirks to himself as he goes into the passage and once he got to the other end of it, he stops at the entry-way... And sees the teen vampire in question sitting on his single-bed, brushing his long light-grey hair tenderly whilst he wore a peaceful face.

Wulfric couldn't help but let a bit of a chortle out. He just couldn't believe that this _male _vampire had the mannerisms of a COMPLETE woman! It would've been better off if he was born a female and not of a male. Although, sometimes... The werewolf questioned to himself if Thanatos, were perhaps, a... "That" kind of person, like that little wimpy vampire Marco.

_'' I wonder if he's like that dork red-headed vampire Marco? Drag-bat sure does display a lot of affection to the guy, in a... Sick kind of way. I wonder if he's got a, "thing" for him? ''_

Wulfric was soon brought out of his questioning-thoughts, when he hears a satisfied voice.

'' Ah that's much better. My hair looks clean and much fresher now... Especially coconut-scented, hehehe. ''

Thanatos smiled to himself as he puts his hairbrush down beside him, then picks up a hand-held mirror which was created by WitchyLina, so the vampire could see his reflection. Than smiles at his reflection as he touched his smooth-pale face.

'' Than my boy, you're lookin' as handsome and bad as ever. Although... ''

An un-characteristic mood takes over the vampire's happy mood now, as a sad smile now wore itself onto his lips. He then uttered lowly to his reflection.

'' My outer-self is of power and perfection, but, whilst my inner-self... Isn't so... Is not... ''

The wolf's ears perked up with interest as he got curious now with the vampire's, sudden and unexpected... Never seen before mood. Only for that mood to immediately dissolve as Thanatos now cried in a bit of dismay.

'' What am I doing? I'm haven't applied my facial-wear yet! Man, I almost forgot 'bout that important bit. ''

Thanatos pulled out a small make-up kit from beneath his bed, opens up the lid and takes out a black eyeliner pencil to start with. Whilst still paying no heed to the wolf in the background, who now wore a look of mixed-up disgust and boredom.

_" Bha... There wasn't anything juicy there. Just some ol' he-she mood-swing. Whatever, I'll just go back to my greatest job ever. ''_

With that last thought, Wulfric turned and left the vampire to his devices and resumed back to his job... Of extermination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital)<strong>

" Are you and Aria gonna be alright at school? ''

'' Don't worry Fatch, we'll both be ok. We're more concerned about you actually. ''

'' Aw.. ''

'Round morning, Fatch received a call from Thatch on his mobile to see how he was holding-up, which made the vampire kid feel happy that everyone was concerned, but guilty at the same-time.

'' Oh, there's Cappy's ship! We gotta go but we'll see you later ok? ''

'' That's alright. See you all soon! ''

Fatch hits the button on his phone and lets out a sigh as he fell back onto his pillow. He didn't really hospitals all that much, he just... Finds them boring, and... A bit frightening sometimes like if you need to get a serious operation, or getting an injection so not to get any illness or disease.

Fatch looked up at the ceiling boringly, as he thought to himself.

_'' *Sigh*... I wish I wasn't here. If only I was with Thatch, Aria and the others at Scare School right now, where everything's fine and everyone's... Still here. ''_

Fatch still couldn't keep his mind off Aquilo. He just HAS to know where the ice demon was, he just has to know if he was ok or not, and possibly... Wasn't DEAD right now!

'' Fatch...? ''

Fatch turns his head straight at the door whilst Reina opens it and once seeing the vampire, she smiles softly at him.

'' You're up, that's good! And I have some good news for you too. ''

Reina came up to side of Fatch's bed and tells him whilst she holds her examination board to her chest.

'' I went over your results and it all read fine as day. I'm quite impressed how you've made such a fast recovery. ''

Fatch looked at her wide-eyed as a smile appears on his face.

'' Really? D-Does that mean I can leave the hospital, yet? ''

Reina smiled sweetly at him as she replies.

'' Uh-huh. ''

'' Sweet! ''

'' But you can't go quite yet 'cause your brother, Dusk, called-in the hospital to see how you and Marco were doing. Once I told him of your results he said he'll be right over here in a jiffy. ''

All excitement soon turned into remembrance and... A small-gnawing bad feeling, of concern for his older brother. Reina too noticed the child's small frown as she asked with concern.

'' You alright sweet? I thought this would make you happy. ''

'' O-Oh it did! I just, remembered my brother Marco there. ''

Fatch looks up at her as he asked.

'' How about him? How is Marco doing? ''

A small frown of uncertainty sew itself onto the doctor's face, as she begins to answer him.

'' Well, you see... ''

'' Doctor! ''

Startled, both Reina and Fatch turned their sights to the door and were shocked to see a slightly-chubby, young black-haired nurse standing there, panting a little to catch her breath.

'' Ugh... It's, bad... Uh. ''

'' Calm yourself, what's going on? ''

Reina asked as she walked over to the nurse and waited patiently for her answer, and when she did she explains a bit frantically.

'' One of our patients, Marco Ramirez, he's... He's, gone. ''

'' Gone?! ''

'' GONE?! ''

Both Reina and Fatch cried-out.

'' I was just going over to his room to see if he was awake yet, and ask him if he wanted something to eat, only... To find the room empty! All of his clothing's gone too. ''

Reina knew that this was a VERY bad situation. Where did Marco go to? Why did he even left in the first place?! Not wanting to waste time, Reina said to her nurse.

'' Go to the security room and check the camera's, and then call the police to keep an eye out for him. I'll call his family. ''

'' Right! ''

The nurse sprints on her heel to the security room, whilst Reina began to leave the room only to stop, glance at Fatch and gives him a small sad-smile as she softly said.

'' I'm really sorry about this. I promise we'll find him. ''

And Reina finally left Fatch alone in his room, gaping in shock and unbelief that Marco... Has just disappeared like that out of nowhere!

'' Marco... ? ''

* * *

><p><strong>All for now, that was quite shocking and suspenseful don't ya all think? =0 Wonder what'll happen next?<strong>

**Stay tuned for next Ch. and as always, thanks for R:R ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Ch. present, and hope you all had a nice Xmas and hope you all have a nice New Year too! ;)**

**Chapter 13: Nightmare and Found**

* * *

><p><em>" ... H-Hello? ''<em>

_Marco called out softly and got no response, except for his echo._

_The teen vampire was walking in a pitch-black room with nothing AND nobody present what so ever. Making the boy feel confused and scared, until then his eyes caught something. Up ahead, were a group of people, 11 to be exact and ones... That Marco knew so well as his ruby eyes went wide from shock-yet joy. _

_He then starts to run up to them as he calls out to them._

_'' Everyone! I-I can't believe how hap...! ''_

_Marco slows down to a halt, with his trailed-off words, as his family and friends turned to him... And gave him looks with hard-hatred, and disgust._

_'' Tch, look who it is. ''_

_Lucas said with disgust in his glare and voice._

_'' You been keeping well, "son"? ''_

_'' U-Uh...?!''_

_Marco stared at his father with shock and fright, as no words got out. He then turns to his mother as she wept onto her husband's shoulder._

_'' *Cries* W-Why did you d-d-o this to u-us? W-We raised you BETTER then that! ''_

_Dawn cried out as she now wails gravely, whilst her husband comforts her._

_'' M-Mum, D-Dad I-I-! ''_

_'' Oh put a sock in it! ''_

_Marco got shoved back so suddenly by his OWN twin sister! He sees Midnight's anger and disgust as she grits her fangs._

_'' Nothing and I mean NOTHING! You can do nor say can fix this! YOU ruined everything! ''_

_'' Yeah, and you're hardly a role model older brother either! ''_

_Marco was speechless as he looked at Midnight, then to Katie as she holds both Keira and Kyle close, whilst the twins refused to look up at him._

_'' U-Urf... ''_

_'' I can't believe this. ''_

_Marco snapped his sight towards Dusk as his eldest brother had bailed-up fists, and his eyes closed tight in anger._

_'' I've never felt so ashamed, disgusted AND betrayed in ALL my life! ''_

_Dusk opens up his eyes whilst still yelling at the terrified teen._

_'' YOU are the WORST brother- What am I saying? I can't even call YOU my brother! ''_

_*WACK* _

_" Ack! ''_

_Marco received a sudden PUNCH so hard in the gut that he fell to the floor, and onto his side as he curled slightly in intense pain._

_'' ... I hoped that hurt. ''_

_After coughing out a bit of blood, Marco was horrified to see it Fatch who punched him there, staring down at him with cold, fire-lit, and unforgiving eyes as he growled lowly at his "brother"._

_'' Back then, I always knew something was fishy with you, and I was correct! You Marco are nothing but filth, a waste of flesh and a SIN to this family! ''_

_Fatch shot a hard blow again at Marco with his foot this time, resulting a pained cry and whimper from the older vampire._

_'' Pathetic, I don't know why you were even born in the first place. Ah well... The ONLY solution is to be arid of you. ''_

_'' WHA?! ''_

_Marco now sees a devilish smile on Fatch's (Everyone else too) face, and feels even MORE scared than he's ever been in his life! Why wouldn't he? 'Cause his own family and friends were gonna KILL HIM! _

_'' Here! ''_

_'' GHA! ''_

_Immediately up onto his feet, Marco had managed to BARELY dodge a blue FIREBALL, which was sent straight at him! Cold sweat was dripping from the vamp teen as he looked up, and gawked at the sight of Aria... Who was now staring at him like a maniac-child, her eyes pure black whilst the left one had a glowing white star, and her body... Was spilling out with hot blue flames!_

_'' Aw don't be like that, have a TASTE! ''_

_Marco screamed and sprinted off as he was running away from Aria's multiple fireballs, and the more he ran, the further he was away from them. When it seemed like forever, Marco slowed down, puts both hands onto his knees as he regains his breath._

_Why? Why did this had to happen? WHY?! Did he had to be born a FREAK?! He should've, he should've done it... While he still had the chance to, he should have k-_

_'' Why Marcy! ''_

_That voice... That voice who Marco knew and DREADED so much! With a silent gulp, Marco lift his face up to meet Thanatos himself, standing tall in front of him, with his characteristic-sadistic grin on his face, which send chills down the vamp teen's spine._

_Marco fully arose as he stuttered to the light grey-haired vampire._

_'' T-T-Than-a-a- ''_

_'' Why the scared face Marcy? Not happy to see your old "friend"? Aw.''_

_Thanatos took a step forward to Marco, licked his lips as he faintly traced his dark-grey claws across Marco's cheek. Making the poor boy whimper with fear, and disgust. Till he finally chokes out his words to the vampire._

_'' W-Why are you here? Are you going to kill me now? Are you?! ''_

_'' Calm, calm. Isn't healthy to get stressed out. I'll only tell you a couple of main things: 1. I'm not going to kill you Marcy. ''_

_'' Wha...? ''_

_Marco uttered out softly which went ignored, as Thanatos went on._

_'' 2. I'm not alone, either. ''_

_*Grrrr*_

_Marco mentally flinched from that sudden, growling noise which was coming from behind, so he turns around and... Sees something which made his heart sunk deep in shock and horror. There was Aquilo in the flesh, but NOT in the good 'cause Aquilo, had ominously-purple glowing eyes, all traces of blue were a dark purple and he was flicking his demon tail, whilst breathing and growling menacingly at Marco._

_'' W-Wha... A-Aquilo? ''_

_*Grrrrah*_

_" Aw really Marco? I thought you'd be thrilled to see Aquilo again, for he... ''_

_Sneaking ever so quietly from behind, Thanatos grabbed hold onto Marco's arms and held him firmly in place, whilst Marco struggles to break free to no avail. Only to stop when Thanatos whispers a bit sadistically into his ear._

_'' Is the one to kill you, Homo. ''_

_With a disbelief-gasp, Marco turned his eyes away from Thanatos to the growling crystal demon as he's now in an animal's pose. Onto the ground on both hands and feet as he snarls viciously at the trembling vamp teen._

_*GrrrrrraAARRLL!*_

_With a ferocious roar, Aquilo sprints off straight towards him, leaps up, extends his sharp claws and opens his mouth wide open..._

* * *

><p>" HYAAA! "<p>

Panting harshly whilst sweating and wide-eyed in fear, Marco looks around him and... Was relieved to see it was only a dreadful, yet... True nightmare. Marco let out a huge sigh of relief, and rubbed his eyes with his ha- Wait, hold on a... Marco looks at his hand when it was really his _bat-wing_.

_'' Ooh yeah, I forgot I was in bat-form there. Explains my little "rest-stop" here. ''_

Marco was inside an old tree as he used his black bat-form to get through the small hole, and sleep for the night, after the... The... Marco looked down sadly as he remembers the _little _incident back at the hospital with his family and friends, and how fearful and sad he now feels as he thinks that everyone must be so disgusted and ashamed of him, and now glad that he's gone, from their lives... Forever.

Well, that's it then. He's gonna make sure it happens, and THIS time, it'll happen! With determination now in range, Marco crawls through the hole and out of the old tree, flapped his wings and took off into a destination which came into mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at The Hospital)<strong>

Fatch has just finished putting on his regular clothes and just as he put on his black cape.

'' Fatch! ''

Fatch turns to the open-doorway just as Dusk appears, one hand gripping the said and panted a little. Fatch smiles as he cries out.

'' Dusk! ''

Fatch goes up to his eldest brother, whilst Dusk goes towards Fatch and got down to his level, as he asks him with concern.

'' Are you ok? ''

'' Yeah I'm fine. ''

'' Good. ''

Dusk let out a small breath as he felt relief knowing his younger brother was fine, until that relief disappears when Fatch slowly asks him.

'' Dusk? D-Did you hear about... Marco too? ''

Dusk looked at Fatch for a second, then sighed quietly as a solemn look took over his face, which answered the boy's question as he looked down and uttered.

'' Oh... ''

Dusk looks back up at Fatch and he knew that, even if Marco and he weren't really _that _close to each other, Dusk knew that deep down... Fatch does care about Marco as a sibling. So not wasting another minute, Dusk speaks to Fatch.

'' Why don't we head out now? The others will be happy to see you, lil' bro. ''

Looking at Dusk whilst thinking its a good idea, Fatch nods with his response to him.

'' Of course. ''

Giving him a gentle smile, Dusk gently pats Fatch on the back as they both walked out of the room, out of the hospital and into Dusk's care and drove the way back home.

* * *

><p>'' And just a bit more... Perfect! ''<p>

Wulfric was on Earth way above in the blue sky, grinning down at a black notepad in his hands, at the little comic doodle he just drew.

'' "My Time of Furious-Vengeance!" (That's the title, btw). ''

Wulfric glanced and mutters towards an invisible audiences. He then goes back marvelling his work as he explains it.

'' Pic 1. Me on Earth, 2. Searching for that blasted de-meat, 3. Find de-meat and pummel him to death. 4. If already dead, pummel anyway. And the grand final... ''

Unable to contain himself anymore, Wulfric passionately drawls out with a big red heart beating in his eye.

'' 5. The batty-girl of my wildest dreams... *Dreamy Sigh* Midnight. The amount of pestering on the ol' hag of gettin' her name sure worked like a- Hm? ''

Wulfric then spots something in a small clearing inside a small forest, within a field and upon closer expectation with his nose... The scent of a certain "victim" hit him which made grin wolfishly, as he was pleased to have found his target.

'' Urufufu, Now's the time for a little _play-date_. ''

Carelessly throwing away the notepad faraway, without any thought or bother. Wulfric heads straight for his target.

* * *

><p>*Rebbit*<p>

'' Heheh. ''

*Rebbit*

The demon and frog were playing a little game of "Follow the Leader", with the frog as the leader as it went hopping from stone to stone, which the boy did the same. He found this experience very fun, and ever so better 'cause he wasn't alone anymore, and just as they reached to the grass.

'' Aha! Found you! ''

Startled by the new and sudden gruff-voice, the young demon turns behind him and sees a grey werewolf with black hair, had his arms folded and was smiling so smugly it strangely... Made the boy feel a bit nervous.

'' Seems you're still up and about, but that won't be a problem much longer. ''

Wulfric was now in front of the white demon and with a quick check-over, he said.

'' And seems you've undergo another make-over too. Right! ''

Wulfric exclaims while he brought his fist into his open-hand, whilst not noticing the startled demon boy.

'' No time for messin', it's_ play-time_ now. ''

*Croak*

'' Eh? ''

Wulfric then noticed the small green frog just beside the demon, who too noticed as well, when an idea popped into the boy's mind as he gently picked up the frog, held it in front of the wolf and smiled sweetly. This all made Wulfric dumbfounded now.

'' Uhh... What's with the frog? ''

*Rebbit*

'' Heh. ''

The boy just smiles pleasantly at the wolf as he held the frog to him, and after a few seconds of awkwardness. Wulfric finally snaps as he was at the end of his rope.

'' Grah, enough of this! ''

*Whack*

The demon was GREATLY startled as the wolf suddenly whacked the frog out of his hands, and sadly watched his little friend hopping away in fright, presumably. The boy looks back at the werewolf fearfully, whilst Wulfric cracks his knuckles and spoke gruffly to the boy.

'' Hope you're prepared for the whoppin' of a lifetime. ''

This was weird, what was going on? This doesn't make sense! Not wanting to stay any longer, the boy turned and ran as fast as he could in hopes of getting away from this scary-looking wolf, who just smirked at this pathetic display of action.

'' Into the chasin' bit eh? Well then, a warm up sounds sweet! ''

So Wulfric speedily went after the demon, which meant that a little game of cat and mouse- Well, werewolf and demon, was now in session.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this Ch. was ok enough for the long-wait-age. Also... I wonder if any of you know, where Wulfric got that black notepad? :)<strong>

**Stay tuned and thanks for the appreciative R:R, as usual. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**All I can say, is... This is a sad one :'(**

**Chapter 14: No more...**

The boy was panting whilst he was running as fast as he could from that werewolf, whose cruel wolfish laugh could be heard as he speedily chased him.

'' Urufufu, you can run but you CAN'T hide from me! ''

Poor boy was even more scared than ever and didn't make any cease in his running. Just as he made it out of the forest, something came into his mind...

" Mm! ''

The glowing stone! It still lay inside the forest while he was playing with his froggy friend. The demon stopped to a halt as a worried whimper escapes him whilst inspecting his hands for the stone.

'' HA! Got you now! ''

The boy fearfully turns to the wolf who smiled viciously at the poor thing, whilst cracking his knuckles in preparation for "play-time". Seeing the demon shivering like a leaf in front of him made him feel both amused and powerful.

'' Heh, look at yourself. You're shiverin' like a lost little lamp, whose about to be devoured by the big bad wolf. ''

Wulfric slowly goes over to the demon whilst continuing on.

'' Only, I'm killing instead of eating, and that is ALOT more fun for me! So long, monster. ''

Poor boy couldn't take it more, so he closed his eyes tightly and awaited his cruel fate to be over with, and as soon as the wolf roughly grabs his arm...

" GHA! ''

*Thud*

The boy immediately opened his eyes as he was shocked to see the wolf now on the ground, shielding his eyes with his hand from a light which... Was coming from the demon HIMSELF! There from his chest was white light, in a shape of a star and shining so brightly like if it were a real one! Seeing the wolf was still done made a way for escaping now accessible!

The boy turned on his heel and ran down the field ever so desperate that he doesn't notice... His wings were now in motion, only then he notices by his feet now LEAVING the ground! This made the boy feel scared at first, until he forces himself calm enough so that he was in total control, and flew off away from the field, leaving an angry werewolf who gotten to his feet and bellowed loudly.

'' Hey! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! ''

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

" MARCO! ''

The Ramirez family were outside away from their house as they were DESPERATELY searching for their run-away family member. Along with the aid of Evie and Joshua who determinedly wanted to join the search!

'' Marco! Where are y- Oooh... ''

Evie felt a sudden dizziness as while as feeling a bit... Queasy, oddly. Which went noticed by her husband, as Joshua goes to her side and placed both hands onto her shoulders, as he asks his wife with concern.

'' You alright dear? ''

'' I-I'm fine sweetie. ''

Evie replies with a smile on her face.

'' You sure? You feel a bit warm... ''

Joshua said quietly as he placed his hand on his wife's forehead to check her temperature, which felt oddly warm. Evie shakes it off as she gives Joshua a sweet smile as she assures him kindly.

'' I-It must be the season or something, but don't worry. I'll be fine. ''

Joshua stares at her with a small frown only for it to disappear with a gentle smile, as he then kissed her on the nose and said softly.

'' Alright my love. Just don't push yourself to hard, ok? ''

'' *Giggle* Got cha loud and clear~ ''

Evie replies sweetly, giving her husband a playful wink which made him blush in turn. In the mean time, Fatch was in the midst of search and calling for a person other than Marco, with so much desperation to find him too!

'' Aquilo! AQUILO! ''

Fatch drops his hands as he sadly just looked-on ahead of him. He really hoped Aquilo was still alive and not hurt at least, somewhere...

_'' Don't worry, we'll soon find you. Just hang in there... Aquilo. ''_

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

'' *Sniff*... *Sob* ''

Marco was in a sad state, tears were running down his face as he sat in an isolated area, underneath an old oak tree... Which was a tree he was _quite _familiar with. He looks up at its bright-crimson leafs which were the same shade... When he was only 5 year old, happy kid with a collection of animal hats.

_'' Here I am. Underneath the same ol' oak tree... Growing right here in Dusk Town. ''_

A sad chuckle escaped his lips as Marco looks down at his wrists, which were bleeding at quite a flowing pace due to a sharp piece of wine glass Marco found on the streets. Right now, Marco felt... At peace with himself for doing what he was meant to be doing A LONG time ago! He was finally doing not him but his family and everyone a favour, he was _sorting _himself out right here! Right now!

_" And, for the finale touch... "_

*Meow*

" Huh? "

The glass shard was only inches away from his neck now, when that small sudden noise stopped him in his tracks. In his right-side, sat a small kitten with silverfish-grey fur with silvery-white paws, but the thing that shocked the vamp teen most... Was the kitten had only one eye, for his left eye was gone and had red skin-like flesh in it instead. Despite that the kitten was quite adorable as it made a cute mew noise.

'' Oh, why... Hey there lil fella. ''

Slowly putting his hand forward, Marco pets the kitten's head who in-turn made a pleased purring response. Which made the vampire smile a little as he chuckled at the little critter.

'' Heheh, you're quite the pleaser aren't ya? ''

*Pitter Patter*

Marco noticed that ruin has started to come falling down from the sky, then started to get a bit heaver in a few seconds. This kitten... This rain. Its making, memories appear, memories... Of a little made-up, unfinished song he sang once when he was five.

Without thinking, Marco began to sing so quietly, and soft to the ears.

_'' __Oh little kitten, running through the rain, looking_

_ for shelter from the pouring-grey sky. ''_

The kitten just sat there staring at him whilst he sang softly.

_" Oh little kitten, please don't cry 'cause even in a_

_world so grey and cold. There is shelter and... ''_

The vampire's vision started to blur a bit as his eyelids went down halfway, as he now felt tired and dizzy from the blood flowing from his wrists. But... He didn't care, not one bit. That meant he was finally leaving this world! Slowly feeling faint, Marco tried to sing-on softly as he felt the need to somehow, finish his childhood song.

_" Warmth if not from here, but somewhere, someplace... Even if it's... A lonely place. ''_

Marco couldn't stay awake much longer, and as the kitten was now in front of him. He whispers a bit too quietly.

_'' Even if there's no kitty friends nor family, there somehow, must be... Comforting warmth. ''_

All goes black as Marco's eyes finally closed, whilst a tear slid down his cheek as he was now out of energy... To live.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle*... I felt so bad for Marco whilst typing... *Blows on tissue*. Really hope next Ch. will be a bit better. :(<strong>

**Stay tuned and thanks for R:R as always, till next time! ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next Ch. up :)**

**Chapter 15: An ending to a Day**

*Thud*

Couldn't keep going any longer, the demon boy landed onto his hands and knees as he regains his breath from all the flying. He hoped it was the last time he'd see that scary wolf again. Lifting up his head, the boy was surprised to see that where he was now, wasn't so green... It was more grey with these, weird colourful-streaks which looked _kinda _messy.

*Coo*

The boy's ears perked up from hearing that cooing noise, then he looks up and sees a pigeon on top of the grey... Stone-like thing. The boy tilts his head as he curiously stares-up at it with wide, curious eyes until he got up, flaps his wings and flew up towards the pigeon. Who in turn... Flew away from the demon, unfortunately.

The demon sadly watched the pigeon go before landing himself onto the solid-grey stone ground, when he now hears... Laughter. Nearby somewhere, somewhere... Below! With curiosity in motion, the boy walks over to the noise's source till he had to stop at the edge, so he then looks down below, and sees two guys walking on the street, whilst laughing and chatting with each other.

The demon was in awe when he sees that the place he was in now, was filled with people walking, cars driving and most interestingly... There was an old-looking house on top of a small hill, which looked old and probably had no people living in it, by the look of it.

All of this made the boy feel an exceedingly large amount of... Bursting curiosity as a smile appeared and went as wide as it could on his face, showing his pearly-white teeth. With his demon tail wagging side-to-side, the boy giggled giddily as he claps his hands in a feeling that he, was gonna have a good time exploring this place.

* * *

><p>The day went by and it was probably round 5 or 6pm by now, and still... No sign of Marco nor Aquilo! This seemed so fruitless right now! Even with Thatch and Aria's help this time there STILL wasn't any good result! Seeing the sky was turning a bit dark, Lucas spoke to everyone.<p>

'' It's getting late, and the sun's now setting. Let's call it a day for now everyone and head back. ''

Seeing that it was indeed nearing round sunset, the group nod in agreement with Lucas whilst Fatch stood where he was, sighs as he looked down at his feet sadly. Till he felt a hand placed onto his shoulder, along with a voice speaking.

'' Don't worry Fatch. ''

Fatch rose his sight to meet Aria who smiled as she spoke reassuringly to him.

'' We'll find them soon, we all will! ''

Thatch smiled at her as he then speaks to Thatch.

'' We just got to stay positive Fatch, 'cause we know everything will be alright at the end. ''

'' Aria, Thatch... Thanks guys. ''

Fatch said to them with a small smile now on his lips, which then turned into a sad one as he then said.

'' I'm just worried about them, if either one of them... Could be hurt right now. ''

Fatch admits softly as he looked-off into the distance, with both Aria and Thatch giving him concern looks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

He can't believe, he couldn't believe how this day turned out 'cause this day was anything BUT good! The boy thought it would be exciting to explore that place and see what it was like, and hope there'd be nice things, but... Today was quite FAR from good. People screamed and ran away from him, some threw stuff at him to make him go away, a dog chased him for who knows how long, and to top it all of... A man with some weird-looking machine chased the demon everywhere in town in his vehicle!

That place which looked so nice yet was so... Well, he's certaily not EVER going back there again. Not wanting to go back to face them horrors again! With sadness full within him, the demon trudged into his little cave in the small forest within the field, sits down against the wall, wrapped his arms around his legs and made a small sad whimper.

The boy didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why did them people run away from him? Why did that scary wolf want to hurt him so badly? But most of all... WHY does he feel such an aching-feeling in his chest?!

The boy clutched his chest as he still remembered how it glowed a bright-shining white, when that werewolf grabbed him. Why did it happen though? Was there maybe something... Wrong with him?

Making a small whine, the boy threw his arm to the side as his hand dragged against the soft ground, which then, to the boy's notice... Has made a, sort of trace thing. And upon moving his hand against the soft dirt... He sees that he can make other shapes too, much to his now-arising excitement!

'' Heheh. ''

A bright smile now on his face, the boy giggles as he kept on making shapes, lines and pictures in the dirt which he found oh so fun. Whilst this happens within the cave... Outside was getting dark and hidden in bushes... Was an unknown figure standing still and being silent, whilst watching the demon's cave.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Otherworld)<strong>

" Grrr... Can't believe that little- I'm so gonna... Arrgh! ''

Wulfric was pacing back and forth whilst angrily mulling over that pesky de-hickey, and got even ANGRIER whilst remembering that little incident today!... In Thanatos's room, though. For the teen vampire was laying on his bed, filing his claws to keep them sharp and in mint-condition! A smile appears on his lips as his claws were now sharp and shiny, then the smile turns into an annoyed grimace as he glared at the raging werewolf before speaking with annoyance to him.

'' Look, while it's _nice_ to hear how your day went. Can't you leave MY room already?! Your raging mumbling's giving me a headache. ''

Wulfric rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, while resting his head behind both arms.

'' Pfft, whatever girly-bat. You don't see me laying in an effeminate pose whilst prettifying my nails. ''

This wolf's attitude is so, so... Grrah!

'' Well at least _I_ know how to have _good _hygiene. Oh! Just leave will ya?! ''

'' Alright, alright, I'm going. ''

Wulfric begins his way out of Thanatos's room when he stops, and said sarcastically to the vampire with a small smirk.

'' Just don't forget your beautiful "dress" afterwards. ''

Then left in a flash of lightning, as he just barely missed being sliced by Thanato's throwing knife! Leaving a VERY peeved-off, madly blushing vampire in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not found yet... Poor confused little demon. And I REALLY do hope Marco's found yet, by someone at least! X(<strong>

**Stay tuned and thanks for your R:R :)**

**Till Next time ^U^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A New Day with New Faces**

**(Next Morning)**

_" ... Mm... H-Hmm? ''_

Light was seeping through his cracked-open eye, and he also felt quite... Warm in a nice, toasty kind of one. At first Marco felt relieved 'cause he thought he was finally dead, and in another place, until then... He opens his eyes a bit more and whilst his vision clears up... He was shocked to find himself not under the ol' oak tree, but in bed inside a room! Marco glanced around to see the white walls, to the small desk at his side which had a clock on top and read 8.15am and to the white door to his side below the room.

_'' W-Where am I?... W-What's going on? Am I in hospital again?! Oh no! ''_

Face full of shock and fear while mind filled with intention to escape, Marco quickly sat up in bed and once he did... He was surprised to see both of his wrists were bandaged up and tended-for nicely, like if he were handled by a trained doctor or someone with good medic knowledge. And his clothes were gone and were replaced with a grey short-sleeved shirt and pants, too! Where were his clothes? And shoes for that matter!

*Click*

Ruby eyes immediately on the door, the door opens to reveal a young woman who looked 'round the room till her sight lands on the nervous teen vampire. She smiles at him as she walks over to him whilst speaking sweetly.

'' Ah, you're awake. That's good to see. ''

Now upon closer examination, Marco sees this woman must be in her early twenties. She had long purple hair that's a bit ruffled at the edges, and wore a short dress with four stripes on it (From top yellow, red, blue and green) and knee-high boots with the same pattern. She also wore a white-long doctor's jacket, and surprisingly has a short lavender tail and animal ears with four small earrings following the same pattern. Her bangs were short and outlined her face with two small strands on her forehead, and her eyes were a light shade of lavender purple. This woman did look beautiful indeed.

The woman smiled softly as she asks him gently.

'' How are you feeling? ''

'' U-Uh... Um. ''

The boy didn't know what to say, as he only looked down at his with nervousness in his system. Which didn't go unnoticed by the woman as she placed her hand gently onto his shoulder, then spoke softly to calm him.

'' No need to be nervous, honey. I'm Jenette Haglound. What's your name? ''

Marco glanced up at her, then shyly replies to her.

'' M-Marco... My name's Marco Ramirez. ''

'' Marco Ramirez, nice name. ''

The woman now known as Jenette replies, whilst giving the vampire a playful wink. Making the boy blush shyly at her in embarrassment.

'' U-Um, Jenette? Where am I, e-exactly? ''

Jenette blinks at the vampire, before she answers him.

'' Well Marco, you- ''

'' You here Jenette? ''

Jenette turned her surprised face towards the door, (Including Marco as well) and sees a young man enter the room as he looks around 'til he spots her, and the boy, then a small smile appears on his face.

'' There you are Jen, and look who's up as well... ''

Marco stares at the man in awe as he came up to them. This man had messy black hair with dark-blue streaks in it, and red eyes with neon blue sclera. He also wore a large light-brown trench coat with a white shirt underneath, dark-blue jeans and grey shoes. But the VERY thing that Marco in awe, was this man... Also had wings. Not ordinary wings, but ANGEL wings! Large, puffy neon yellow angel wings.

Whilst the boy stares awe-fully up at him, Jenette smiles sweetly at the man as she greets him.

'' Oh morning Merek, you came round at a good time. ''

The man known as Merek smiled at her as he placed a hand on his hip, whilst replying to her.

'' Looks like I have. ''

Merek's sight went on Marco now, which snaps the vampire's trance and look down at his folded-hands shyly and nervously.

'' Hey now, it's ok Marco.''

_'' Marco... Marco Ramirez. ''_

Merek then takes a seat on the end of the bed, looks towards Marco and begins introducing himself to him.

'' I am Merek Davis. I may understand that you're curious to know why you're here, am I correct? ''

Marco looks at him before quietly replies to him.

'' Y-Yes. ''

'' Well, you see. I came across you last night and seeing... what state, you were in, I took you to Jenette's place here- ''

Merek took a slight pause as he gestures over to the purple-haired woman, before continuing.

'' And she checked over you and fixed you up a bit, then placed you into one of her spare beds so you could rest-up. ''

Marco stares at both Merek and Jenette wide-eyed in amazement. They... Saved him? And not only that, but also fixed him up AND let him stay from the cold night! But... Why? Why did they do it though, why would they bother, to help... An disgusting guy like him? This situation made Marco feel even worse as guilt and shame washed over him like a river.

'' Are you ok there? ''

Snapping from his conveying-emotions, Marco looked up at Merek who was eyeing him with concern before he responds to the man.

'' Y-Yeah, I'm ok, it's just... I was thinking, is all. ''

That was a lie- Well, HALF a lie, as he was thinking about this whole situation as well.

Both Merek and Jenette looked at him as Merek replies to him.

'' About what? ''

'' Well... ''

*Growl*

" ! "

Out of nowhere, a loud growl suddenly came from the vampire's stomach. Meaning that the boy was feeling _quite _hungry right now, actually. A bright blush burns the boys cheeks in embarrassment, whilst Jenette giggles from behind her mouth and Merek just smiled at the boy.

'' Looks like not _everything _is fixed yet. Come on, lets get you some breakfast. ''

Marco looks at her bewildered before stuttering out.

'' T-T-There's- I-I-I- Please- ''

'' There, there now, Marco. No need to be like that. ''

Jenette calmly tells him whilst she gently pulls him out of the bed, and now has him onto his feet while still holding onto his right arm.

'' Isn't good to start of the day with an empty stomach. ''

Marco just looks at the smiling woman as he allows her to take him to the kitchen, while Merek just watches them leave through the doorway. Till Jenette calls out to him.

'' Would you like anything, Merek? ''

'' I'm fine thanks, had my breakfast. ''

'' One coffee it is then! ''

Merek shakes his head, yet chuckled from the woman's attitude. She was the same as always and yet... He doesn't complain about it, not one bit. With a smile, he gets up from the bed and leaves the room as he made his way to join the two.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

'' ... Hello? Hey, excuse me? ''

The demon hears a young girl's voice pretty close by, as his ears twitched a little.

'' Are you alright? ''

Slowly opening his eyes, right before him... Was a young girl who had long straight reddish-brown hair, peach-coloured skin and brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved purple blouse with a V-neck collar, a blue-pleated mini skirt, turquoise leggings with matching flat shoes, and a blue jewel amulet around her neck.

The girl wore a big smile as she was pleased to see him finally awake.

'' You're awake! That's good. I was worried there for a sec... ? ''

The girl noticed the demon looking at her off-sided, like of a curious young child. It made things a bit awkward, for her.

'' Um... You need a hand? ''

The girl offered politely as she extended her hand out to him to take, but unfortunately... The demon just stares at it with not knowing what he was meant to be doing. Till the girl tells him.

'' You're supposed to take it. I'm helping you up. ''

The boy looks up at her then back down to her hand, and takes a-hold of it, finally. Which allowed her to pull the demon up to his feet. With that out of the way, the girl smiles at him as she asks the boy.

'' That's better. So, what's your name? ''

The boy looks at her confusingly, with no remembrance of what his name is, nor even... _Know _what a name is. With a slight-frown, the girl asks him.

'' You don't have one? You sure you don't have a name, of any sort? ''

The boy began to think really, REALLY hard as if he could think of ANY thing of calling a name! Then after a few moments of silence... A small fragment of the answer enters his mind, bringing a wide-bright smile onto the boy's face.

'' So you DO have one! What is it? ''

The giddy smile soon turns into a confused-frown as he looked at her, somewhat... Uh. The girl raised a brow as she asks him.

'' What's wrong now? Aren't you gonna tell me you- Wait a minute. ''

The girl's eyes went wide as she then realized something.

'' You mean, that you... Are mute? ''

The boy stares at her, lost in this situation of not knowing what to do.

'' Can you even TALK at all? Or can you even write at least? ''

The boy still just stares at her blankly which made the girl a bit frustrated now, until... An idea strikes her brain, as she smiled.

'' Here, watch me write my name! ''

The demon watches the girl bend down to her knees to use her single finger, to touch the ground... And make shapes! Just like he was doing before! An excited grin appears on the demons face as he watches the girl's shapes with full-on interest. Once done, the girl arose to a stand whilst dusting her hands clean, and said with a satisfied smile.

'' There, I wrote my full name here. My name's Celine Scupoli. ''

'' Heheha! ''

The demon burst into giddy giggles as he claps his hands whilst his tail swishes about merrily.

'' Oh my gosh, you CAN talk! ''

The boy ceases all clapping and excitement as he stares at the astounded girl with slight-freight now. The girl known as Celine takes a step closer to him, as she's now close-up to his face and spoke.

'' Why didn't you just say so? Or no, wait... Maybe you CAN talk, but you're deaf. That must be it then! ''

'' Ah...? ''

That response made the girl's suggestion incorrect. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she takes a minute to think then un-pinches her nose and looks at the demon.

'' Right, listen. I want you to repeat what I say, got it? Here goes: Hello. ''

The demon stares at her with interest like that of a young child's, whilst she repeats again to him.

'' Hello... Heellloo... Hello. ''

'' ... He... Heh. ''

The girl looks at him with wide-eyes filled with hope that he's trying to speak now.

'' Hel...lo... Hello. ''

'' You did it! Yay! ''

Celine praises the demon as she clapped for his effort, which made the boy smile widely again as his demon tail swishes happily, again.

'' Now with that sorted, let's move on with other things. ''

* * *

><p><strong>What a Ch.! Glad to know Marco's saved and is under care now by Jenette and Merek. ^u^<strong>

**And well, well what do we have here? A girl named Celine suddenly pops up from nowhere and finds Aquilo. Where will this all lead to, I wonder...?**

**Well, always. Thanks for R:R and stay tuned guys! ;)**

**Notice: Both Merek Davis and Jenette haglound both belong to SilversLittleAngel (As you already know), and Celine Scupoli belongs to Maric. Hope you liked this Maric. ;D**

**If you or Silver have any problem with how this Ch. turned out or how I portrayed your OCS. I'll fix it up best as I can. ^u^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Powers of The Alpha Time Angel**

Marco has just finished eating up his breakfast that Jenette made for him, (Which was porridge, toast with marmalade and cranberry juice) and now he feels as if his stomach were crying their thanks to the heavens above! While wiping his mouth with his napkin, Jenette begins taking his plate, bowl and glass to the sink.

'' There, doesn't that feel better? ''

'' Mm-hm, it sure does. Um... ''

Marco looks down as he shyly rubs his arm and said softly to Jenette.

'' Thanks for food, Jenette. I really appreciated it. ''

Jenette gives him a warm smile as she replies sweetly to him.

'' Aw, you're very welcome Marco. It was no problem. ''

Jenette turned and heads over to the sink where Merek stood beside her as he sat down his empty cup, whilst watching her turn on the water for washing them. Merek smiled at her as he thanked her as well.

'' Thanks for the coffee, as well. ''

'' Not a problem... *Giggle* ''

Jenette flashed Merek a playful wink which made the angel man blush a tomato red, when a curious voice breaks their moment.

'' I-Is it alright if I could ask you a question? I-Its just that, I was wondering, that... Why, did you two save me last night? Why go through all the trouble? ''

Jenette and Merek both looked at him till Merek lets out a sigh, glanced at the purple-haired woman whilst saying to her.

'' I'll handle this part now, ok? ''

'' Mm. ''

Jenette agreed with Merek as he now speaks to the vamp teen.

'' Come to the living room with me, Marco. I shall tell you everything. ''

Marco watched the angel head straight for the living and once he got-up from the table, Merek speaks-up again whilst walking.

'' After you put on your clothes which are on the bed. ''

Looking down at his still grey-clothing, Marco soon agreed as he made his way to the room to change, BEFORE joining Merek in the living room. While all-in-all Jenette watches him go while wearing a soft face for the vampire.

* * *

><p>Marco enters the room and just like Merek had said, his clothes sat in a neat pile on top of the bed, looking like they've been washed too and with his black boots sitting beside the bed as well.<p>

_'' I can't believe, that they went... Man, I feel like such a burden right now. ''_

Marco thought sadly as he felt guilty for making such nice two people like them, take care of him like this. But none the less, Marco made his way to the bed and begins to take off his clothes, then starts to put on his regular clothing. Marco picks up his black T-shirt and was surprised to see the huge tear on the back was fixed! It must've been Jenette who fixed it, probably.

_'' Wow. That was real nice of them... ''_

Marco thought with a small smile to himself. He then puts on his shirt and goes along with the rest of his clothing, and as soon as he put on his boots. He sits-up from the bed as he leaves the room, finds the living room and sees Merek sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for the vampire. Marco takes a step forward as he greeted softly to Merek.

'' Hey... ''

Merek turns to the vamp teen and smiles at him gently, as he then pats on the other side of the sofa with his hand. Mentioning for Marco to take a seat beside him.

'' Ah Marco. you're looking well. ''

A shy blush dusted itself on the vamp boy's cheeks, as he goes over to the sofa and makes himself comfy beside the angel, who in turn asks him gently.

'' So I'm guessing you have a lot a questions about all this, right? ''

Marco nods at him for his response, which made the angel close his eyes as he then said calmly.

'' Very well then, but first... Let me show you something. ''

Putting a hand inside his trench coat, Merek slowly pulls out an object which made the vampire's eyes go wide in recognition! 'Cause what the angel was holding... Was Aquilo's NOTEPAD! Marco couldn't believe it... He could NOT BELIEVE that... Marco felt frozen as he only stared wide-eyed at the notepad in the angel's hands, who just smiled a little as he then asked him.

'' I take it that you recognise this black notepad here? ''

'' H-H-How in the...? W-Where did...? ''

Merek smiles gently at the shocked vamp as he gives the notepad to him, whilst explaining to him.

'' I found it laying in a field and saw that it had writing and drawings in it. By your expression. Do you know... Who that notepad, belongs to? ''

Marco wasn't really listening to Merek, at the moment, for he was too absorbed by his lo- Friend's notepad! As he flips through the pages to see all the demon's writing and drawings (Except for that strange comic page, which wasn't Aquilo's work), he stops at the page... Where it had that poem that Aquilo made for him, and showed him on that very night, at the beach.

_" The moon is a strange thing, so_

_white, so round... So mystical._

_It can take many forms from a circle,_

_to a crescent and still never bores._

_To me it's a white-glow of harmony,_

_the sun gives some of its shine to the moon, _

_to help brighten the night and others sights._

_But... What the moon really interests me, is that_

_it reminds me... Of a certain person's eyes. At first_

_so lifeless and no shine in them, until later a special_

_kind of shine gives its light, to make those eyes full_

_of life, sparkle... And beauty. ''_

_'' Oh, Aquilo... ''_

'' That's a nice poem. ''

Merek's voice startled the vampire back to reality as he looks at him, whilst the angel smiles as he asks him.

'' Is he a poet perhaps? ''

'' N-No uh... H-He isn't. ''

'' "He"? So you do know him then? ''

Merek guessed as his smile was still in place, which made the vampire glance to the side as a blush dusted over his cheeks again, then replied quietly.

'' Y-Yeah. I do know him. ''

Marco looks down at the notepad in his hands.

'' This notepad belongs to a white demon who's a really, good friend of mine. His name is... Aquilo. ''

_'' Aquilo... Yes. ''_

Merek went to himself while Marco continued explaining to him.

'' He uses this notepad to communicate with others 'cause, he's unable to talk... He's a mute. ''

'' Mute? ''

'' Mm-hm, but he can hear though. He's shown good hearing skills and he enjoys using his notepad. ''

A small thoughtful smile appears on the teen's lips.

'' He enjoys learning and trying a lot of things, and not only is he enthusiastic. He's nice, sweet, thoughtful, caring and... ''

'' Giving? ''

Marco looks at Merek in surprise at how he manage to guess one of Aquilo's traits THAT easily! Just before he could question him, he watches Merek put his hand into his coat's pocket and sees him pull out... A VERY familiar-looking tear-shaped topaz gemstone with crimson sparkles! Marco felt flabbergasted now, as he now finds it hard to speak WITHOUT stuttering.

'' T-T-T-Tha-Tha- What-How-Ah-?! '''

'' Jenette found this in your jean pocket before she put your clothes in the washing machine. We both felt that it somehow, meant something to you... ''

Merek gives Marco the gemstone as the vampire stares down at it in his hand, whilst it glitters prettily. Marco then heard the angel sigh then looks at him as Merek begins a bit solemnly to him.

'' Listen Marco. I'm not exactly an _ordinary _angel. I'm an alpha angel, the angel of time. And I... ''

Merek took a small pause then gives the vampire a calm-yet serious look, as he tells him.

'' Know what you're going through right now. ''

Ok, ok, ok this was getting WAY too much now! Marco shook a bit as he got-up from the sofa whilst looking at the angel, feeling all, all... Ahh, he didn't what to feel or do!

'' W-What do you want from me? ''

'' Calm yourself... ''

'' What do you want?! Tell me! ''

Merek can clearly see how confused and scared this kid was so letting out a breath, he said calmly to him.

'' Alright, I'll tell you. ''

Merek arose from the sofa to a stand.

'' What we want from you Marco, is... ''

Merek took a step closer to the vamp teen so he was in front of him, slowly placed a hand gently on his upper-arm then tells him.

'' To help you. ''

Closing his eyes, bright-light suddenly appeared out of the blue! Startling the vampire as he now had to shield his eyes as the light grew even brighter...

* * *

><p>'' Take a look... ''<p>

Seeing the light has now faded, Marco un-shields his eyes and was now SHOCKED by what he was seeing! They were no longer in the living and were now on top of some light-grey stormy cloud, surrounded by a serene twilight. There were lots of illuminating stars as well, and the MOST amazing thing of all... There in the air were squares of moving images, each one showing something different! Marco's mouth hung open as he stared in complete awe, whilst Merek tells him where they were now.

'' Where we are now is a little place of mine. I welcome you to the Time Hall. ''

Marco now has his attention on Merek, as he eyes him questionably.

'' Time... hall? ''

'' Correct. You see... I can see any events in the timeline, be it past, future and present. And there are times where I bring people here to show them how things are going, or what'll happen if they continued down on that path. This is what this hall's handy for. ''

'' ... Wow. ''

Marco breathed out, his eyes full of bright amazement.

'' Now then, let's get started! ''

'' Wai- Are you gonna... Perhaps... ? ''

Merek nods at him as he answers him.

'' That's right. I'm going to show you how thing's are going down this minute. Starting with... ''

Merek walks closer to one of the square images, and turns half-way to the vamp teen.

'' Your family. ''

That word sent shivers down his spine. This angel was gonna show him his, his... Family?! Slowly coming up closer, Marco watched the image as it slowly unfolds footage of... His family during the present.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

'' Marco! Marco! ''

The Ramirez family were back on their search for Marco, and Aquilo whilst at it, along with Evie and Joshua's help again. This time Fatch was in Scare School, despite the child's reluctance he had to go to assure the others there, and to maintain his grades. And Katie, Keira and Kyle were at school too. So far... Their search was quite fruitless, once again.

'' Marco! Please come back! MARCO! ''

Dawn screamed her heart out in the distance, feeling MORE desperate than ever to find her son! And then... She felt like her heart was breaking as she begins to break down, her form racking a bit while small sobs escape her. Lucas quickly goes to her side to bring her close in his arms, making small hushing noises as he tries his best to comfort her in this sad-emotional state.

'' There, there my angel. We'll find him... ''

'' Mum... ''

Both Dusk and Midnight came up to their parents whilst Evie and Joshua watched them from the slight distance, feeling sad for the Ramirez's.

'' Please don't cry Mum, everything will be ok. ''

Midnight said to her sobbing mother, whilst feeling the tiny urge to cry from within herself.

Trying to stop the tears, Dawn speaks to them all.

'' I-I'm very sor-ry *Sniff* e-everyone. I-I just can't stop, stop thinking, that... Marc- *Sob* Marco, is out there alone and without, and is probably thinking that we all hate him now! ''

Dawn cried a bit more now once getting that off her chest, the three vampires just looked at her in mild shock by her confessed feelings.

'' I just want *Hic* want Marco home, want him to know that we all still love him, and think no less of him and accept him for who he is.

'' Love... ''

Lucas said quietly to his wife.

'' A-And when he does fall in love with a, a... ''

'' It'll be fine Dawn. ''

Dawn and the three looked up towards Evie who came up to them, smiled gently as she speaks to the distressed vampire woman.

'' You know something? I'm truly happy to see Marco have such a loving, accepting family like you all. It's not quite that simple for some who discover that one of their children, or family member, is interested in the same gender. ''

'' Evie... ''

Dawn stares at her in mild awe like the three are doing, Evie placed her hand over her heart and spoke again.

'' But it really does put me at ease to see you all still accept Marco for who he is. I'm so happy to be your neighbour! ''

The four Ramirez vampire's were quite speechless, they didn't know what to say after hearing all that from her. Then Joshua came to Evie's side, placed his arm 'round her shoulders and brings her close to him, as he said.

'' Evie's right, ya know? I too am happy for the kid to see how wonderful of a family he's got, and nothing will ever change that! We just need to stay positive and keep searching for the two. ''

'' ... ''

The four vampire's were... Really touched by their neighbour's words, sincere and true words which came from their hearts.

'' Evie, Joshua, I... ''

Wiping away her tears as she now felt a bit calmer, Dawn gives them a soft smile.

'' Thank you. Thank you both so much. ''

'' Indeed, we all thank you so truly. ''

Lucas said as Dusk and Midnight both nod their thanks to them, who both the Manora's just smiled at them in welcome. Looking at everyone, Dawn smiles at them a little.

'' Sorry about that, I'm fine now. Let's continue on. ''

Seeing she was well again, everyone agreed and resumed for their search for the vamp teen, and possibly the demon too.

* * *

><p><em>'' Such strong, true words...! ''<em>

Merek now saw the vamp teen with his head down so his face was his, and his hands were balled-up and shaking. A bit worried now, Merek began to ask the vampire.

'' Marco- ''

'' I! ... D*** it. ''

Merek was mildly shocked to have heard him swear, then saddened to see tear drops beginning to fall now.

'' I... Don't know, ok? Despite what I saw doesn't _really _make everyone so easy for me now. I-I mean- I'm gay! A disgusting, filthy GAY vampire! I still don't want them to find me. ''

'' ... Marco. ''

'' I don't want others to talk behind my parents back about me, I don't want people bullying and teasing my siblings due to my filthiness, and I don't want to face- ''

'' Aquilo, perhaps? ''

Marco looked up at the angel man as he then said to him.

'' You don't want to lay eyes on him again, 'cause... Of your feelings towards him. Eh? ''

'' ... ''

Face burning harshly, Marco looked away from Merek and onto his feet as he slowly, reluctantly admits to him.

'' I-Its not that simply, ok? I-I do have, a... _thing _for Aquilo. But I'm not so sure, if he feels the same... ''

Sadness washed over Marco's face as the vamp then said sadly.

'' He could only see me as a friend, and after that... "little chaos". I'm now even more, unsure... ''

'' ... Despite how you're feeling, you shouldn't lose hope. ''

Marco felt a hand placed onto his shoulder which made him look up at the angel's face, as Merek smiled at him as he spoke.

'' And as for Aquilo, despite not showing it he does have a good-kind heart, and you know the ol' saying: "You'll never know, if you don't try". ''

Merek finished off as he winked at the Marco, making the vampire glance away shyly.

'' Why don't we check out the next one? Which is... ''

Merek walks over to another image then turns to the vampire as the image now appears, showing what it is.

'' Your brother at Scare School. ''

Scare School? Brother?! FATCH?! Wha... Would he be missing him TOO?! Seeing the vampire was to shocked to speak, Merek turns to the image as it begins its footage...

* * *

><p><strong>(Scare School)<strong>

*Boink... Boink... Boink*

Outside during recess, all the students were either playing or chatting happily with each other... Except for one vampire student, though. Fatch wasn't feeling quite, let's say... _brightest _of moods as he was kept kicking a slugby ball at the wall, over and over again. Whilst Aria, Thatch, his gang and Casper and his gang... Sat in the background watching the vampire, feeling worried about him since they learned of the _incident_, from Aria and Thatch.

'' Man, seeing him keep-on kicking that slugby ball at the wall like that, is... Kinda depressing. ''

'' You think? ''

Mantha replied in a "seriously" tone of voice to Ra, along with a roll of her eyes. When Casper asks Thatch with a small frown on his face.

'' Fatch was pretty quiet in Miss Heady's class and in Frankengymteacher's too. Despite saying he's ok, he's really...! ''

*Whack! ''

'' ... Not. ''

Casper finished sadly as he resumed his sight on Fatch again, Thatch too as he sighed and spoke to him.

'' He's taking this thing _a little _hard, but is trying not to show it... Too much. *Sigh* But honestly, you can't blame him... He's really worried over Aquilo, like... A lot. ''

'' A-Aria...? ''

Mosshead utters as he, Slither, DummyGirl and the others watch her walk towards the engaged-vampire, feeling if this was _really _a good idea to bother the vampire at this state.

*Boink... Boink... Bounce*

" Gha, darn... ''

'' Care for a match, Fatch? ''

Fatch looked to the right to see Aria holding the slugby ball, smiling at him gently.

'' It'd be much more fun, and you looked as if you were getting bored there. ''

'' Aria... ''

Lowering his eyes slightly, Fatch turns his face away from her just as the others come up 'round Aria then.

'' Fatch... ''

Casper began slowly to the vampire.

'' You might think we hadn't noticed, but we all understand how you're feeling Fatch. If only a little. ''

Fatch doesn't turn to look at him or the others, then Mantha spoke up.

'' It's not good to keep all of your feelings bottled-up inside like that, nor worrying all by yourself! ''

'' Yeah man. ''

Ra agreed with the zombie girl. Fatch still doesn't look at them, but his fists were shaking a bit now.

'' Come on Fatch, we don't like seeing you like this! ''

'' In any way, we really want to help you Fatch. ''

'' Yeah dude. ''

Mosshead, DummyGirl and Slither pleaded to the vampire as well, hoping to get through to him someway. After a minute of silence... They thought Fatch wasn't really gonna listen, till...

'' I'm sorry... ''

The children perked up at Fatch's voice, which sounded like... It was breaking a bit.

'' I am... Sorry, guys... *Sniffle* ''

" ! "

Hearing that sniffle made Aria sprinted quickly over to Fatch as she goes in front of him, and was sadly-shocked to see tears leaking out of his tightly-shut eyes. Though was TRYING not to have a breakdown, especially in front of them!

'' Fatch... ''

Using the magic of her Star Compact, a handkerchief appeared in her hand as she uses it to gently wipe away the vampire's tears, which in turn made Fatch open his teary-eyes at her, from that sudden action from her.

'' Just listen to me for a second, ok? First of all, don't apologise over something that WASN'T your fault in any way. Second... Don't do this, don't carry all of this on your shoulders alone. Don't forget that you don't have just your family anymore, you have your friends- ''

Aria made a motion with her eyes for Fatch to look behind him, which he did so and turns to see the group who were smiling at him. He then turns to face Aria again as she now smiles softly at him.

'' And as well as us. Fatch, we all know how much you're missing and worrying over Aquilo, we're the same way as well. Just like with Marco too right? ''

Fatch glanced off to the side slightly. It was true about Aquilo, but... Marco- Now Fatch WASN'T heartless, not at all! But... He guesses that, despite their "brotherly" relationship with each other... Fatch does miss him too.

'' So let us help, let us help you through this Fatch! You're our friend after all and we want to see everything well again! ''

Aria said brightly to the vampire kid, while the group all nods with her in agreement. Looking at Aria, then to the group... A chuckle escapes the vampire's lips, as a smile finally appeared on his face.

'' Heh, thanks so much guys. Really... ''

Fatch said softly as he rubbed his eyes to clear-off any remaining tears in them. With a happy smile, Aria puts both her arms 'round Fatch's arm as she said cheerfully to him.

'' Now that's settled, hows about a Slugby match? ''

Looking at her then glancing at the smiling kids behind him, Fatch replies to Aria as a small red blush appears on his cheeks.

'' S-Sure thing! Sounds great. ''

So Aria pulls on Fatch's arm (gently so you know) as she drags him with her to the court, while the others followed them to it.

* * *

><p>'' Well look at that, Fatch misses you as well. He really does care about you, all this time. ''<p>

Merek tells the vamp teen truthfully, while the vampire remained silent, as he wore an expression of mixed-up sadness, shock, surprise and... Touched. By his younger brother's... Feelings.

With a light smile, Merek thought this was enough now, and then a flash of bright light suddenly appeared again. Making Marco startled and shield his eyes for the second time...

* * *

><p>'' We're back. ''<p>

'' Huh? ''

Un-shielding his eyes, Marco sees that they're no longer in the Time Hall, and were now back in the living room. The vamp teen looked at Merek curiously, whilst the man just smiled lightly and spoke in turn.

'' I believed you've seen enough, is all... Now the only thing left is... ''

Merek now had a calm but serious look as he looked at the teen vampire.

'' Is for you to decide your path. ''

Marco blinks at the angel, quite taken-back at his words.

'' You have the choice to change not just your future, but everyone else's. For the better, or for the worst... Tell me. What does your heart _truly _want, Marco? ''

Feeling like he was stuck in the gutter, Marco bit his lower lip as he looked down at his feet, contemplating over his family, friends and... Aquilo. Looking up slightly towards the sofa, where the black notepad and gemstone lay when the vamp dropped them. Marco stares at them as his ruby eyes shone with flowing emotions...

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd we're DONE! Phew... That was <em>quite <em>a Ch. I wrote eh? :p**

**Hope it was worth the wait though, and I made it long 'cause I'm now back at college so I'd wouldn't have quite much free-time to type. ^_^**

**Well guys. Thanks for R:R as always and stay tuned for update! ;)**

**Important Notice! The "original" Marco isn't like that, just so you all know. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nothing important to say, only hope this Ch. is ok. :)**

**Chapter 18: Back Home**

The demon boy was sitting against the cave's wall, both hands on his knees and his devil tail twitching a bit also. He had a look so happy and pleased that he looked like a dog who was patiently waiting for his wonderful master to return, and actually... That's what he's doing. The boy was patiently waiting for that girl, Celine to come back for she'd left to get a few "important" things. He didn't know how long it's been now, but he didn't care, he was simply overjoyed that he was no longer alone! The boy can still remember the time he had with her...

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_'' Now with that sorted, let's move on with other things. ''_

_Celine lowered herself onto the ground, sitting on her lower legs comfortably. She looks up at the boy while mentioning him to do the same, which made him look at her wondrously before he too makes himself comfy, with only his legs tucked beneath his chin like a small kid._

_Seeing the other was ready, Celine smiled as she begins speaking to him._

_'' Alright then! First of all: What's your name? ''_

_The demon blinks at her then tries REALLY hard to get his name out, in his new "ability" to her._

_'' Aaahhh... Aaaq-q... Aquilllo... Aquilo. ''_

_Celine smiles warmly as she said to him._

_'' Aquilo? Cool name! It quite fits you, somehow. ''_

_'' *Giggle* ''_

_The girl's words made him happy as a wide-sunny smile lay on his face._

_'' My turn then! I guess you're probably wondering how I came across you here, huh? Well you see, I was out taking a nice stroll here in the country-side. When I came across this little forest so I went inside, looked around the scenery of nature, then came across this here little cave. ''_

_Celine said while gesturing the cave at the end of her sentence._

_'' Curiosity struck me so hard that I went inside, and then found a little demon. All alone and asleep in this cave. ''_

_Celine finished her story, along with a small-pitied frown on for the demon boy. Who just blinked obliviously at her. _

_'' Now there's my story finished. ''_

_Getting up onto her feet to a stand, Celine placed both hands on her hips, smiling down at the boy._

_'' You just sit there for the time being, while I go out for a bit. ''_

_And as she said, Celine turns and heads straight for the cave's entrance. Only to stop when she hears sad-sounding whining which made her look back halfway, and saw the demon boy looking at her with a curious yet sad face._

_Getting the idea here clearly, Celine smiled as she spoke gently to him._

_'' Hey it's alright. I'm just going back home to get a few important things for you, then I'll be right back here on the double. I wouldn't ever leave a friend hanging in need... Especially a cutie like you~ ''_

_Celine playfully finished as she winked at the boy, who didn't understand what she meant by that. But felt overjoyed that she called him her friend. With a gentle smile she said to him._

_'' So sit tight. I'll be right back! ''_

_There Celine went off running through the entrance and leaving the demon alone again, but in a happier, excited mood this time as he awaited the girl's return._

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

'' I'm back! ''

Immediately up onto his feet, Aquilo excitedly watched the girl entering the cave along with a few things, this time.

'' Sorry if I kept you w- Whoa! ''

Then out of the blue, Aquilo sprinted up and had the girl in his arms in a VERY tight hug. Making Celine let out a startled cry as she dropped a few things on the floor.

'' I-I take it you're pleased to see me, eh? C-Could you... Mmph, let me go now? ''

Seeing the girl was a bit un-comfy-looking, Aquilo un-hugs her and stepped-back as he watched her picked up her dropped items. One was a white plastic bag with some things inside it, a black plastic bag with things in it too, it appeared. And finally... His eyes landed onto a small, shiny-looking black box with purple patterns, and also had a small lock on the front too. The demon stares down at it in full-awe, as he ignores Celine who was speaking to him.

'' Not only did I bring that, but I also brought...! ''

With her words trailed off as she saw the demon looking at the shiny box, Celine quickly goes over to the box, picks it up and holds it in her arms as she tells the demon in an "ah, ah" kind of voice.

'' Whoa whoa, hold on there! Phew... You're lucky you didn't touch this box or you would've ended up in some unfortunate fate. ''

Seeing the demon still staring at the box with a child's curiosity, Celine just tells him gently with a small apologetic-frown on her face.

'' I know you're curious about what's inside, Aquilo. But I CANNOT unlock this box EVER, for any reason. ''

Aquilo made a small sad whine as his animal ears lowered sadly, which made Celine look at him guiltily till she smiles as she then said warmly this time.

'' But you can take a look at these, Aquilo! Lookie here. ''

Watching her taking a sit on the ground, with the black box sitting right by her left-side. Celine picks up the white plastic bag as she puts her hand into it and starts pulling and placing out... Food! A packet of tuna and chive sandwich in white bread, an apple and a bottle of diet sprite. All set out in front of the boy who eyed them all wide-eyed till he looks up at Celine, who just smiled as she tells him.

'' This food is for you. I figured you might be hungry so I got you a few things to eat. Hope you like! ''

A wide-bright grin appeared itself onto the demon's face, who mewed in joy before he took the sandwich and begins to eat it. Making pleased "mm" sounds whilst doing so.

'' You seem to like the sandwich, good. In the meantime, let me show what else I have for you. ''

'' Mm? ''

Aquilo blinks at her curiously, face covered with some bread crumb.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

'' ... ''

Ending up with another, fruitless search... The whole Ramirez family (including Katie, Keira and Kyle who are home from school now) were all sitting in the living room, all quiet as they were all in not the best of moods right now. Evie and Joshua wanted to stay with them but the family insisted they'll be fine, and for the two to go on home to rest...

*Knock, Knock*

" Huh? Is someone at... The door? ''

Lucas said to himself as he and the others were all wide-eyed at the sudden-knocking at their door. Just who...?

'' I'll get it. ''

Dusk rose-up from his seat as he made his way to the door, and once he opened it... He stared wide-eyed in PURE shock, for the one who was knocking on the door... Was his younger brother, Marco! Dusk stood still as a statue, staring wide-eyed at the teen vamp in like UTTER disbelieve.

Which made the younger vamp feel nervous and even MORE scared inside, as he nervously wrings his hands together, then stutters out to Dusk, softly in fright and nervousness.

'' U-Uh, h-hey D-Dusk... *Gulp* I-I- Ho- ''

" MARCO! ''

Not given the chance nor time to react, Marco was immediately enveloped into his big brother's arms, brought tightly close to him as Dusk gives him a VERY tight hug.

'' I- Bro! We so were worried about ya! ''

'' U-Uh... ''

'' Dusk, is somet- ''

Lucas's concerned words vanished as he immeaditly notices MARCO in Dusk's embrace, whilst the others soon join and were too greatly surprised to see their run-away family member... Has RETURNED to them!

'' H-Hi, everyone... Eh. ''

'' Marco... Son! ''

All the other vampires soon crowded around Marco as they all hugged him very much too, asking him if he was alright and telling him how much they've missed him and went out-all looking everywhere for him. When a calm male's voice soon brings catches their attention.

'' Pardon me. ''

Turning their heads, they were GREATLY surprised to see a young angel man in their presence! Whilst the man smiled as he said to them all.

'' I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion. But I can see how much you all missed him, right Marco? ''

All the vampires blinked in surprise by this. This angel KNEW Marco's name?!

'' Does that man know you, Marco? ''

Keira asked the teen vamp curiously, just as Dawn then asked so-fore.

'' What has happened out there hun? ''

'' U-Um, you see... ''

Marco began slowly as he took a nervous gulp, before introducing Merek to his family.

'' This angel is Merek Davis. He's the one, who... Took me back home. ''

Hearing him quietly say that made everyone GREATLY surprised and amazed, for an angel had just came along Marco's way, and took him back home! Amazing how that sounds. Leaving the group, Midnight came over to the angel as she paid him respect and said her ever-grateful thanks to him.

'' Mr. Davis... ''

'' Oh please, no need for formalities, Midnight. Merek's just fine. ''

Despite quite surprised that Merek knew her name, Midnight just re-resumed her thanks.

'' Merek... I- We! Are all so very, very grateful that the part of our family is finally back home, safe and sound. Thank you so much. ''

Everyone else as well as her, all said their thanks to the angel. Who in turn just blush a bit as just said to them.

'' Heh, W-Well. You're all very welcome. It's only a part of my duty is all. ''

'' Part of... Your duty? ''

Kyle quietly, but curiously repeated back, as Merek just smiled lightly at as he continued to explain.

'' That's right Kyle. I'm also here to not just return Marco home, but to tell you all something important. ''

'' Really? W-Well if that's the case, come in, make yourself comfortable Merek. ''

'' Thank you, Mr. Ramirez. ''

Merek follows the vampires into their home, whilst giving Marco a comforting glance to assure him things will be alright. To the vamp teen, he prayed... That it's what it'll happen.

* * *

><p><strong>All for now. Stay tuned for next Ch. to see what happens next guys! :D<strong>

**Thanks for R:R, as usual. ^u^**


End file.
